Rocket Raccoon Book 3: When Stars Collide
by Leenden
Summary: Book 3 in the trilogy. This will conclude the series I wrote from start to finish. Please leave a comment if you like it. This is an unpolished copy and I know it is, sorry for any typos.
1. Prologue

Rocket Raccoon

When Stars Collide

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Prologue

A heavy pulsing filled the walls of the large chamber. Each pulse was accompanied by thump that sounded almost like a heartbeat. It was warm and humid in the chamber, almost unbearably so. The only light source was a dull red glow, coming from a large Quantic Heater set in the middle of the room.

The walls were lined with a fleshy biomass. Through the skin, thousands of dark veins webbed out, carrying blood and nutrition to the entire mass with every pulse. Then heartbeat. The smell was not unlike fresh blood, fresh gore. It was thick in the hot air. A clear liquid dripped like sweat from the fleshy biomass. It made the floor impossible to walk on for most, but not Alexandra.

Daintily she stepped around the fleshy branches, they had spread out from the biomass and now gripped the floor, clung to it, would be a more accurate term. Her bare feet squished down on the slick ooze, but instead of slipping and sliding, it firmed up and helped keep her footing. As if the mucous knew her and wanted to help, wanted to keep her safe. A pulse, a heartbeat. When she'd made her way through the room and around the heater, she stopped at the largest amount of biomass.

It had grown and formed to be unlike all other mass in the room. It had a mouth, or more accurate a giant slit that ran up and down it's entire length. Periodically it would snatch a quick breath, then pulse, then heartbeat. It had been the original, the first of the biomass that had been planted against the wall. Nurtured and loved as if it were Alexandra's own child, not just her own child, but her oldest child. She treated it as such, as if the thing would grow to take her place in the galaxy. The heir to her throne.

Many times she would come down to feed it, talk to it, sing to it. Waiting for it to grow strong and help her gain her true ambition in this Galaxy. This visit would be no different. There was always a little sadness to share at these visits. For if the statistical numbers were true, it would be a century before her child was big enough to leave the nest. Alexandra couldn't let this stand. They only needed a little more power before they could take on Earth and it's mightiest heroes. A few more planets that they needed to feed on before they could move towards the buffet of Earth. That was where the power they needed would come from.

"Hello my child, Mommy is sorry she is late." Alexandra shifted around the metal stool that had been brought down earlier in the process.

It had been there so long that the slime had fused it to the metal floor. Alexandra gracefully swept up her black gown and sat down on the stool, folding the rows of fabric as best she could, letting her feet sink down into the mucus, feeling it lap between her toes and up her ankles.

"Mommy didn't bring anything for you to eat today either. I am so sorry sweetie. We are a day out from our next targeted place. Once there we bring you a new stock of fresh foods." Her voice cooed at the giant mass.

As if it heard her, it pulsed, it heartbeat. A loving smile traced her face. She wanted to reach out and touch it, let it know that she cared, but her form was filthy. She couldn't risk it, no not it, her child from becoming ill with whatever sickness this body had. Since she assimilated with this body, it had been growing weak. No matter how often she fed, all of her energy was leaving her. It was a terrible thing to be an immortal in a mortal body. Feeling the body slowly dying around you. It was like being given all the cosmic powers in the galaxy and only having a second to play with them.

Her child could sense that she was tired and sad, it pulsed again, another heartbeat. "Oh child I'm alright, you just worry about getting stronger." It had worked, she started smiling again.

There was a soft sound of humming coming up behind her. Alexandra knew what it was, she knew who it was and saw no reason to turn around.

"Why do you come here Artemis?" Her voice was cold to him.

Artemis hovered behind her in his great bowl like chair. There was hardly anything left of him now. His bloated face had melted away into a pile of hoses and wires. Just calling him Artemis was a huge stretch now. But it was one that the organic machine liked though. The floating bowl moved closer.

"My love..." His voice sounding nothing like it had, it was robotic and liquid in sound. "Why do you come here. I asked for you to visit me in our chambers."

"Artemis, for the last time. There is no our, us, we. I am not your dead wife. I've told you this countless times, why do you pursue me so?" Her eyes never left her child's pulsing face.

"You promised I could be with my wife again, if I gave you the stone. It's been three long months, I think it's time for you to live up to your end of the bargain." One of Artemis's robotic hands reached out to stroke her face, but she pulled away.

Alexandra felt a heat coming to her face, a small shard of fury moving through her. "I told you Artemis, I lied. I told you exactly what you wanted to hear to get you to help me. Why can't you process that? For an almighty computer, you're so stupid."

Rage swept into Artemis's robotic voice. "I'm not a computer, I'm a man. A feeling, loving, compassionate man."

Now Alexandra looked at him, a cold fire in her eyes. "Feeling, loving, compassionate, I think not my fat useless calculator. You betray everyone you knew and loved, for a fleeting moment to spend with your wife again. But wait you betrayed your wife as well by desecrating her grave. Sounds cold to me, like something a computer would do."

There was a wince on the hose and wire face of Artemis, black goo started dripping from where his eyes would have been. "I sacrificed everything for you. This was my chance to have my wife back, to have my family back and you ruined it."

Alexandra shifted, her body fast and agile despite her weaken state, sending a long claw into the meaty midsection of the floating blubber bowl. "Oh no! I duped you into believing me. It was all my fault that you didn't have the fortitude to just carry on." There was a teasing, chiding tone in her voice. "It seems to me that the only person to blame is you, for being weak."

Artemis rumbled, his scream pitching high in a squealing robotic screech. "I will destroy you, I will burn this pathetic science experiment to the ground, I will spit on your name, I will have my revenge. Gul'loth your legacy will be one that ends at the hands of a cold, puny computer. They will laugh at your pathetic existence, just as they will laugh at mine."

Alexandra hissed and flexed her muscles, they rippled under golden fur. With one heavy push, the hover chair spun closer to the wide mouth of the biomass. As if the mouth knew that it's mother was trying to feed it. It opened it's mouth into a gaping black void. Rows of impossibly long pointed teeth lined the folds. A long black sinewy tongue lashed out and wrapped around Artemis almost non existent neck, pulling him into it's mouth. The fit was tight, but with a heavily sicking slurp, the chair was gone, Artemis was gone. Alexandra was alone in the room quivering. A smile pushing to her lips, she loved to watch her baby feed. The biomass throbbed hard and a healthy heartbeat moved through the entire branch work of it's being.

Then there was a hum, a hum of a happy child, it was on a frequency that an average person couldn't hear, but Alexandra heard it. It made her heart swell, tears welling up in her eyes. The power surge the biomass put off when it consumed Artemis was astounding. It had visibly grown in size just since she'd entered the chamber. Alexandra was overjoyed by this change of energy in the room. She flung herself at the mass, pressing her body against the slick flesh. Slowly she nuzzled it with the side of her face, her fingers moving out to caress along the webbing veins as if she were petting a giant dog. The humming grew deeper, more affectionate towards her.

"Oh my beautiful baby, I'm so proud of you. Grow big and strong so that we may conquer this wretched galaxy. Do it for mommy." She pressed her lips firmly to it's side, when she pulled away a long slick string of mucus connected them.

Alexandra wiped her mouth with the back of the arm of her dress, as she stepped away. "You rest now sweetie and I will be back tomorrow with a fresh supply of food."

Alexandra shifted and made her way back through the room, careful to avoid stepping on any fleshy tendrils. The door slid open and let her out into the cool, brightly lit hallway. A short thin Agent was standing by. It was almost impossible to tell which Agent it was when they had their helmets on. Alexandra regarded him with a nod, which he returned.

"Thank you for waiting my friend. Let the crew know that Agent 0 has met with an unfortunate accident. I will be assuming control of this mission." Alexandra started down the hall, her slick feet slapping against the cold metal floor.

The small figure moving behind her, having to run to keep pace. "As you wish my lady." His voice projected a surprisingly deep robotic tone.

"From now on, you will be my Agent 1. If there is anything I need, you will be responsible for attaining it for me." Alexandra stated as she stopped in front of the door that led into her chambers.

"Thank you for this opportunity my lady." The dark figure saluted her by pressing a closed fist to his chest.

"The job is high risk, but also high reward. If you fail, I will feed you to my child." Her voice was cold, but not nearly as cold as her eyes.

"I understand ma'am. Should we stay our current course?" His voice was unfazed by her threat.

"Yes, and once we are done cleansing this planet, set a course for Earth. Make sure that the course intercept every planet that is directly between us and Earth." Her voice was spaced as if she were thinking of something.

"Cleanse as we go? A fantastic idea ma'am. I will make it so." With that the small figure turned and scurried off.

A smile moved to Alexandra's lips as she stepped back into her chambers, closing the door behind her. Everything was set in motion now, thanks to the untimely demise of Artemis. It had been an unfortunate accident that he succumb to her violent rage. But it was unavoidable. No one threatens her children without repercussion. At least she could take solace in the fact that she wouldn't have to hear one more proposition for her to join him in the bed chamber. The very idea of even having Artemis touch her was nauseating.

Alexandra started a bath running, making sure the water was hot. Almost too hot, but it was how she wanted it. She stripped out of her ruined dress, kicking it aside. The command to send them to Earth might be premature, but if her prediction were correct, they would gather enough power on the way there to make a dent in Earth's defenses at least. Much like a snowball effect. All thought, worries, or cares all drifted away as Alexandra started lowering herself into the hot water. This was going to be alright, she mused to herself. The plan was going to work, no doubt about it. Soon destiny was going to be in her hands.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Taking Care of Business

The Milano had arrived on Xander, the home of the Nova Corps, a style of interstellar lawmakers earlier in the day. The crew had two very important missions that needed to be addressed. Thankfully it was a beautiful day to have to those two missions. They split up into three small groups. One group's mission was for Rocket and Groot to escorting Stormy home, after she had spent almost two months in recovery aboard their flagship, the Mulan Rouge, so named by Peter Quill. It had after all been one of his favorite movies back on Earth. The second groups mission was for Dr. Adams and Peter Quill to try and convince the Nova Corps to assist them in bringing down the Deadlights Society. The last group consisting of Alastair, Anders, and Alicia who were placed in charge of watching over the ship and seeing to any needs that Aisha may have while she was still unconscious and bed ridden.

Aisha had been asleep for almost three months now. The damage that her brother Artemis had done to her had been severe. But thanks to Dr. Adams' nanomite reprogramming tool, he'd been able to reprogram her nanomites and set them to work healing from the inside out. The process had been slow though due to all the damage. But her condition was at least as stable for a long time now. All she needed was the will to open her eyes.

Luckily, today was the day she did. The first moment she'd become aware of what was going on, was when they moved her from the sick bay of the Mulan Rouge, to the tiny sick bay of the Milano. This time it was different though, instead of seeing the blackness all around her, she started to see white. Aisha was finally brought around by the soft baritone voice of her eldest son Alastair. When she opened her eyes fully, she looked around to find him. Her handsome boy, he looked just like his father. His warm golden fur held a tint of orange to it. Those large amber eyes of his. A muscular form with those curvy hips. _He certainly got those from his father_, she would always remark and Alastair would get embarrassed about it. He was lying on the sick bay bed next to her, singing softly to himself and tossing a florescent green ball into the air. Catching it and then throwing it back up, almost hitting the ceiling every time.

It wasn't until that moment, that her ears really started working. Alastair was singing the song she use to sing to them before bed when they were children. Such a sweet sentiment that pushed tears to well up in her eyes. Another voice joined in now. Her youngest boy Anders, who was moving around at the foot of her bed, dancing with an oversized lab coat. His youthful face, carried more of her charm, when she was a younger woman of course. His ears were taller and rounder than his brother's. He still had the big beautiful amber eyes of his father. He carried a more slim form than his brother. Graceful in definition, right down to his mock dancing skill, where he dipped the lab coat and pushed a fake kiss upon it. Aisha's emotions were all out of wack, she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh for cry. There was nothing she could have asked for more, then to wake up to her two darling boys.

When she decided that she couldn't hold onto this moment any longer she spoke, her voice dry and scratchy. "Hello boys."

Alastair jolted as the ball came down hitting him in the muzzle. Anders dropped the coat and looked over. At first he'd thought he imagined her speaking, but when he saw her eyes open, his heart raced excitedly. They both stared in disbelief, before it really dawned on them that their mother had woken up, and that she had spoke to them. Alastair rolled off the bed and was at her side, Anders was at the other side of the bed almost exactly at the same moment. Each of them taking one of her hands. Anders was weeping softly, his lips resting tightly against the back of her hand. Alastair was doing a good job fighting the urge to cry, but he held her hand tightly despite the fact.

"Oh my boys, my boys. I love you guys so much." She shifted her head from side to side, so that she could nuzzle both of her boys.

"We love you two mama." Both of them said, kissing her cheeks.

"As much as I would like to stay like this, but right now, I have really got to pee." There was an urgent tone in her crackling voice.

"No problem mama, we got you." The two brothers join in and helped her off of the bed, walking with her to the bathroom.

Rocket stopped in front of the giant apartment tower. It must have been over two thousand stories high. There was no doubt in his mind now at how heavily populated Xander was. It was beyond him, why anyone would allow themselves to be packed into little apartments like sardines, when they could be out in space sucking up all the wonderful openness. His brown eyes scanned the sign next to him. 'Xander's Sterling Towers.' Even the name seemed like a lie to him, there wasn't anything sterling about the place.

_At least the landscape looked nice_, Rocket thought. There were trees of all different kinds speckled throughout the garden. Well maintained flower bed all around. The greenest grass Rocket had ever seen. A pristine marble fountain set in the center of it all. There were birds flying around in the sky singing. Honestly even Rocket thought that he might burst into song at seeing all of this splendor.

Stormy stepped around Rocket and into the main garden. "Oh its so beautiful to be home, the apartments might not be much. But this garden is so worth it."

Groot too joined her on the pathway in the Garden. Rocket smirked and nodded. The answer to his question about why anyone would want to live in these apartments. The answer was, the beautiful garden. He quickened his pace to catch up to them.

There was a voice calling to Stormy, as the three of them reached the fountain. "Mommy!"

Stormy reeled around in time to catch a little girl, that had been running to her. "Oh Sylvan sweetheart, I've missed you so much."

The girl was the spitting image of her mother. Right down to curly, windswept hair. Her long yellow flower dress crushed easily under her mother's embrace. The two embraced tightly, a mother and daughter's reunion forced some emotion into Rocket's eyes. It always made him wonder if that's how things would have been with his own mother, if he had one that is. Groot lightly touched his friend's back.

"Yeah I'm alright you d'ast idiot, quit looking at me." Rocket snapped at his large friend as he wiped his eyes.

"Oh mommy, you brought me a talking raccoon and a living tree. They are wonderful gifts." The child beam as she hurried over to Rocket and hefting him up off his feet, giving him a firm hug.

Rocket choked at first, by how hard the child squeezed him. Her soft vanilla scent tickled his already sensitive nose. The smell was warm and inviting, he'd never smelt anything like it before. Then came the heavy petting to the top of his head and his ears. Rocket scrambled away, doing what he could to not hurt the child and still put distance between them.

Despite Stormy's giggle, she shook her head. "Sylvan, you have to be gentle."

"No no no, kid I'm not a toy, I'm not a gift. I'm not even a raccoon, well I guess I am in a way but not really. I'm a genetically altered raccoon, with a particular set of skills." Rocket adjusted his tight orange body suit.

"Oh my gods you're Rocket Raccoon, of the Guardians of the Galaxy aren't you? That must make you Groot. I'm so pleased to meet you both. Forgive me Mr. Raccoon." Her fuchsia cheeks were already flushing a deeper pink.

"It's alright, everyone makes mistakes. Cute kid Stormy." Rocket started to feel awkwardly out of place, this may have been the first time he'd ever been recognized as someone who wasn't a complete deviant.

"I am Groot!" Groot said softly holding out a flower to the little girl, on of his own design even.

"Please to meet you Groot." Sylvan said taking the flower and smelling it.

"He said, it's nice to meet you Sylvan. This is for you." Rocket translated for the little girl.

"No, I clearly heard him tell me his name." Sylvan traced her fingers along the petals of the delicate flower.

"Well in a way, yeah that's what he said in a literal way, but he also says other things when he says I am Groot." Rocket tried to explain, feeling silly about the whole mess.

"Then why doesn't he just say the other thing?" The little girl skipped around as if she were dancing with the flower.

"Because his vocabulary is only limited to three words. I am Groot, but the nuances say so much more. Listen kid it's really had to explain." Rocket was starting to get exasperated.

"Sylvan sweetie, all that matters is..." Stormy smiled up at the tall tree man. "Groot is very special to mommy."

"How so?" Sylvan asked putting the flower behind her ear.

"Yeah, how so buddy?" Rocket asked cocking his head.

"That's not important right now. What is important, is he promised to come back here when he's done taking care of something really important that he has to do. He wants to help us take care of the garden." Stormy spoke softly, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"That's going to be awesome. I bet he's really good with plants. At least he should be." Sylvan said touching her tiny hand to Groot's much larger leg.

"Is that so buddy? After we're done out there, saving the galaxy, you're coming back here? This is the first time I'm hearing of it." Rocket crossed his arms.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded and looked down at Rocket.

"Well if you say so, I just don't understand why the Nova Corps bozos would want to cut funding to such a beautiful garden though. It's the only part of these apartment's that seems worthwhile." Rocket shrugged and shook his head.

"I agree with you Rocket. As for why Nova Corps doesn't want to help take care of this precious landscape is beyond me. I just know what they told me. But perhaps you can come back with Groot and help us maintain it. You don't have to do it everyday, but once in a while would be nice." Stormy asked, her soulful gray eyes locking with his.

"I'll do you one better, I'll come back from time to time. But when I can't I'll wire you some units, so you know, you can get someone to help you out." Rocket chuckled and tucked his hands in his back pockets. "I'm not much of an outdoors type, which is weird because my so called 'ancestors' were all about the outdoors."

Stormy rose up from where she was kneeling, a little giggle in her voice as she touched the top of his head gently. "You're a saint Rocket, thank you so much."

"Yeah, we'll roll with that. Alright, well it was really nice meeting you Sylvan. Stormy as always it's a pleasure, but we really should get going." Rocket said starting to feel a little out of place again, once the two lovebirds were eye locked.

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Raccoon. Please you and Groot come back and see us soon, okay." Sylvan said, her voice was sweet, as sweet as one would imagine honey to sound like, if it could in fact talk.

"I am Groot." Groot spoke softly and he squeezed Stromy's small hands in his.

"Me too, I can't wait to see you again, please hurry back." With that, Groot let her hands slip free and stood up to his full height. "Rocket, please take good care of him for me. If anything happens to him, I'm holding you responsible." Her voice gave way to her playful nature.

"You have my word, Stormy." Rocket nodded his head at her and smile. "Come on Groot let's get a move on, we're burning daylight."

"I am Groot." The large tree waved at the pair as they started walking away.

"Oh wait, I have something for you before you leave!" Stormy stepped up, holding out a pouch to Rocket.

Rocket took the pouch and turned it out into his hand slowly. Inside were several pins. Upon closer examination they were rose petals. One from each of the roses that Groot had given to them, when they were in the sick bay. The petals had been fastened to a gold plated pin backer, and lightly brushed with sap from Groot's own body. The sap had become almost unbreakable when it hardened. They were beautiful looking, but they didn't really resonate with him as he guessed they should.

"What are these for?" Rocket asked, looking up at her.

"They're pins, one for each of you. You wear them on your uniform, like this." Stormy motioned to the salmon colored rose petal on her collar, it almost matched her skin perfectly. "We made them to signify the Knights of the Rose. You know, your group."

This had actually been the first time Rocket had heard about this as well. It seemed to Rocket that Groot and Stormy seemed to be making a lot of plans lately. Groot had given them the roses almost three months ago, so the pair of them had been planning this for a long time. Rocket had almost completely forgotten about the roses. He was actually moved by how much effort they'd both put into making the pins. Even though he wasn't a fan of the name, there was a bit of truth to it. A rose signified so many things, among them, love and friendship. Which were the two principles that their group had been founded on. Rocket swallowed hard and nodded. Knights of the Rose, it's a keeper. Rocket thought to himself.

"Thank you so much for these, it means a lot." Rocket thought at first that he might sound sarcastic, but even he was surprised to hear how appreciative his voice really sounded.

Stormy reached down and picked up the red petal pin, and stuck it into the strap at Rocket's shoulder. "There you go Mr. Raccoon. It looks dapper on you."

Rocket slipped the pins back into the pouch, before tucking it into the knapsack at his back. "Thank you, I really mean it. We'll be back soon. Come on Groot lets get a move on."

"I am Groot!" Groot called out as he started walking behind Rocket.

"Goodbye my sweet Groot." Stormy called after him.  
>Groot turned and looked back over his shoulder at the small Krylonian woman and her lovely daughter. Their eyes met and lingered on each other for a long moment. A big beautiful smile on his craggy lips, before Groot tripped on the large fountain, that was pretty much unmissable. Groot flailed to regain his footing. Rocket jumped out of the way on one of his falling tree trunks, rolling onto the grass. When Groot managed to snap back from his blunder, he turned and waved at Stormy and Sylvan again. Both were giggling hysterically and waving back at him, before they turned to go into their apartment building.<p>

"What in the shiny Silver Surfer's metal ass was that all about?" Rocket wiped at the fresh grass stains on his knees.

"I...am...Groot..." His large friend shuffled his feet.

"What!? Are you out of your mind?" Rocket Raccoon gripped his ears and pulled on them. "You're in love with her, are you sure?"

"I am Groot!" He said happily with a large smile on his face.

"Well alright buddy, who am I to judge. I mean my girlfriend came back from the dead and glows in the dark now." Rocket chuckled softly as he started walking again.

"I am...Groot." His deep voice rumbling out whimsically.

"Nah I'm sure it'll be fine. Sylvan seemed to like you quite a bit." Rocket looked back at his large friend, who was positively glowing.

"I...am...Groot!" His friend said sheepishly, moss growing on his cheeks to symbolize a blush.

"Oh man, you got it bad. Already talking about saplings and stuff." Rocket chuckled at first then he stopped suddenly. "Wa...gross." His face changed to an exaggerated sick face.

"I am GROOT!" His craggy face was bent in a scowl.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry. I was just giving you guff. I'll stop." Rocket kept walking again. "Let's get a move on, all this love talk is making me miss Alicia."

"I am Groot." His tree friend mused.

Now it was Rocket's turn to scowl back. "Ah shut up!"

Groot lumbered behind his hot tempered friend, chuckling as they made their way back to the docking bay.

The office of the Nova Prime was quite the spectacle. Marble floors, alabaster white walls, everything was laced with the signatures royal blue and gold colors of the Corps. A gold plated Nova helmet sat on the edge of the beautiful glossy wooden desk. It was a spectacular looking relic, bearing the proud red star burst at the bridge of the nose. Corpsman Rhomann Dey, who had been nice enough to escort them to the Nova Prime's office stood by to escort them out in case of trouble. Nova Prime sat at her desk with her fingers laced in front of her. She was as perfectly pristine as the office was, right down to her perfectly styled blonde, almost white hair. Her sharp blue eyes danced between the two men as they told their story.

In honesty Quill might have been more interested in his surroundings, if the meeting wasn't going so poorly in the first place. He and Dr. Adams had set up the meeting with the Nova Prime to ask for assistance in stopping Artemis and Alexandra from destroying the Galaxy. But now that they were forced to actually tell the story out loud, it did sound unbelieveable.

Nova Prime had been a very patient woman while the two told her about what had happened, but the looks of skepticism in her eyes couldn't be ignored. At times she would ever look up at Dey, who just offered a shrug back. When Dr. Adams and Quill had finished their story, the Nova Prime slowly rose from her seat and adjusted her pressed uniform. It was clear she was thinking of something to say.

Her blue eyes move back and forth between Dr. Adams and Quill, before she elegantly spoke. "Gentlemen, I thank you for bringing this to my attention. It sounds like we might be dealing with an isolated entity of some severe aggression, which can be very dangerous and sporadic. I will put together a squadrons to go out and research this threat immediately. When they return with more information, you have my word that I will personal offer you the man power you're asking for." When she finished she tucked her hands behind her back.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to send out a Squadron to confirm what we just told you?" Quill leaned forward putting his hands on the edge of her desk.

"Yes, essentially. It's not that I don't believe your story. It's just Nova Corps is always busy policing every issue the galaxy has. We get thousands of calls everyday asking for help. We cannot make this a priority if we don't have visual confirmation." The Nova Prime explained as she moved to stand next to the door, pulling it open.

"Come on Prime, we came to your aid without you even having to ask us for it. We need your help, this danger is real." Quill stepped up to her, a desperate look coming to his face.

"I'm not saying that we won't help you. I'm just saying that I need visual confirmation. How much more clear do you want me to make it?" Nova Prime was beginning to lose her patience with the constant pestering.

"I just..." Quill started, but a warm hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Peter, there is no use beating a dead Korbinite, man. The young lady said she will help us when she can, we have to put our faith in that." Dr. Adam's said politely before offering a hand to the Nova Prime.

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Thank you for understanding Dr. Adams. This was not an easy decision to make I assure you. In times like this, we need to cling to our Allies. I will gather that squadron as soon as I possibly can."

"I'm sure it wasn't ma'am. Thank you for hearing us out." Dr. Adams looked at Quill and beckoned him to shake her hand.

Which he did begrudgingly, before the Nova Prime looked at Dey. "Please Rhomann will you show them out for me."

He nodded and paced across the room to stand behind Dr. Adams and Quill. "Come with me gents."

Dey wasted no time in marching into the hallway, with Dr. Adams, and Quill in tow. They heard the door close behind them. The sound for some reason made Quill even angrier. Pushing him to flex all of his muscles and grit his teeth. Dey could see the young man's expression from out the corner of his eye, he reached over and put a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Quill, I know how you must feel. I'm not happy with her decision either. I promise you, I'll see to it myself, right away." With that Dey took a few steps away, his eyes locking with Quill's. "Trust me. You gents know the way out right? I hope to see you both soon."

"Yeah we do." Quill slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Thanks Dey, take care of yourself buddy."

With that Dey turned around and walked down the wall. Quill and Dr. Adams continued the other way, entering back into the main hall, which was as huge and beautiful as it had been when they first entered it. It did seem to be a bit busier than it had been when they came in. They made there way down the stairs and past all the other people that were hustling around the main hall. Quill was quiet the whole way, his demeanor hadn't changed. Dr. Adams could see the pain in the young man's face. After a long moment of working through the right thing he could say to cheer up Quill. Finally when he was comfortable speaking, he looked at the young man.

"Don't stress yourself too much, man. If we can't get the man power we need, perhaps we can get the weapons we need. I think we should make our way to Knowhere, I know a few contacts there, that might be able to help with what we need." Dr. Adams nudged Quill in the side.

"Might as well, we're sure not going to get the help we need from these bastards. Honestly, why did we risk our lives for these jerk offs, if they weren't going to help us out when we needed it." Quill huffed as they stepped through the large sliding glass doors into the courtyard.

"You did it because it was the right thing to do my friend, not so they would owe you a favor." Dr. Adams tucked his hands behind his back and continued on.

Quill slowed his pace when he heard the good Doctor's response, he knew what he was saying was true, but didn't want to admit it that easily. "Well yeah, that was part of the reason, but there was more...There was...damnit why do you always have to be right."

"Because I went to school for twelve years so I would never have to be wrong. After twelve years man, you hire people to be wrong for you." Dr. Adams laughed as he beckoned Quill to catch up.

Quill found himself chuckling as well. Dr. Adams was always good for a laugh when he needed it the most. It was good to know that he could rely on someone else for a change. He quickened his pace so he could walk beside the good doctor, as they went on their way.

Quill and Dr. Adams had double their speed through the city. After an utter failure to gain Nova Corps support, they just wanted to leave Xander behind them. That want was only compounded when they rounded the corner and could see the Milano in the distance. Actually it would be the Milano 2.0, since the last one was destroyed while they were protecting Xander. Again Quill gritted his teeth at the thought of it. His face softened as they got closer, they could see a rather large group of people sitting in the grass near their ship. Dr. Adams chuckled and quickened his pace even more when he recognized who they were.

Dr. Adams smiled warmly at the Ar'Leirian woman who was sitting in the grass near where the Milano was docked. She was surrounded by her family, all of them happier than he'd seen them in a long while. Especially Alicia, who was having a particularly difficult time coping with the treachery of her father. But for now at least, she looked like a new person. It did Dr. Adams' heart good to see her like that.

"Well now as I live and breath. If it isn't patient numero uno. I'm glad to see you finally decided to join the land of the living." Dr. Adams joked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh my, isn't he a looker." Aisha joked back, fanning herself with her hands. "I have to be honest with you Doc, I've never let a man have his hands inside of me before without at least knowing his name first."

"Oh Gods Auntie!" Alicia gasped as she got up from the ground, dusting her butt off.

"Allow me to change that. My name is Dr. Philip Adams. But please call me Dr. Adams." He said adjusting his lab coat as if he were preparing for an outing.

"Can I just call you Doc?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"If that is what you wish." Dr. Adams took her hand, and helped her to her feet.

"Oh I wish it, always wanted to spend the night with a doctor, eh boys." Aisha wanted to make sure she got the last flirty word in.

"I'm out." Alastair said pushing himself up from the grass heading into the ship.

"All pleasantries aside. I hate to put you in an awkward situation ma'am. But do try to take it easy for a while. You're still healing, I don't want you to have a relapse or anything." Dr. Adams kissed the back of her hand gentlemanly.

"Is that an order Doc?" She said casually, with a flirty smile.

"Gross, mom cut it out." Anders winced as he exaggeratedly shook his head.

"Oh that is indeed an order." Dr. Adams chuckled in response to Anders' reaction, before leading her up the ramp into the Milano.

The rest of them ascended the ramp into the ship, leaving Quill behind. The sun was slowly setting behind the Nova Corps tower. Quill couldn't help but feel betrayed by the Nova Corps. He was sure that they would have helped if they could, but now he was faced with the task of explaining it to the rest of the group that they just didn't want to for now. It was probably the last thing he wanted to tell anyone. Quill sighed solemnly and climbed aboard the Milano behind him, closing the hatch.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Under the Rose

The Milano was moving through space at faster than light speed, on it's way to Knowhere. in hopes of finding weapons, gear, and maybe people willing to help with the coming battle at hand. Their flagship the Mulan Rouge was on it way to rendezvous with them. It was being piloted and maintained by the two Xandarian women Della and Shil, who turned out be quite capable allies in this the midst of everything. They also turned out to not be the Chatty Kathys they were pretending to be. Which Rocket thought was exceedingly good deal for everyone

Aboard the Milano, things were more active then they have been for days. Everyone was sitting around the common room table enjoying sandwiches, courtesy of Drax and Gamora. Plenty of leafy greens, tomatoes, and suckling Goman. A beast that is native to Xander. It favors that of an Earth's pig, with a much firmer texture like beef. Despite the bad news given forth by Nova Corps, it was indeed a night to celebrate. Aisha had finally awoken, and seemed to be well on her way to making a full recovery.

It was definitely the best Alicia had felt in a long time, Rocket was grateful to see her smile again. She'd been struggling emotionally over the betrayal of her father and the unsavory resurrection of her mother. She didn't talk about it much, but Rocket knew those were the reasons for her taciturn demeanor. Every so often he would look at her, and she would respond with a smile, or an 'I'm doing okay, I promise.', but it was slowly eating her alive. Rocket couldn't remember the last time she slept a full night, he would usually wake to find an empty bed, and Alicia was out roaming the ship. One day she would open up to him, and he would be ready to hear her out.

Dr. Adams had made a point to stay close to Aisha, and watch her for any signs of remission. Although Rocket started to think it was for another reason. Groot had mentioned that Dr. Adams had been developing feelings for her after spending so much time taking care of her. Unprofessional, many would say, but things change in the heart of a professional when a miracle is stirred into the mix. Besides Alicia, Anders, and Alastair didn't seem to mind much, which what was really important to Dr. Adams.

Even Drax had much more to smile about these days. He had taken a liking to Alastair, claiming that they shared the same warrior spirit. Both of them excelling at martial combat, and relying less on range weapons. Rocket enjoyed watching the two spar. Both of them were driven by something deeper than even Rocket had in him. It was odd that even Gamora gravitated towards Alastairs charming nature. Although ever time they spared, he lost easily to her. Claiming that next time he would get her. I think she secretly believed that he just might.

Anders on the other hand had become Peter Quill's little protege. Both trading quips and jokes as fast as Rocket traded blaster fire. It was always a funny, and uncomfortable situation if the pair of them got rolling on a joke or two. Although that wasn't the case this evening. Anders stayed close to his mother, doing his best to help her catch up on what has happening the past few months. Peter Quill remained pretty quiet as well, dealing with the sting of Nova Corps refusal to help was no easy task. Rocket thought that he would have to overcome it eventually and move on. It didn't really seem that big of a deal in the after thought of it.

Groot wasn't being his normal cheery self, either. Rocket had never seen him so down before. That Kylonian witch, Stormy sure had her claws in him, but good. Rocket scowled at the thought and shook his head. That wasn't very fair of him to judge her and he knew it. Stormy was a sweet, kind, and giving woman. Very similar to Groot. Plus she had a very smart, and polite child, which was a blessing in a galaxy full of disappointing kids, himself included. At the heart of it Rocket couldn't remember seeing Groot express so much emotion this strongly towards someone before. Whatever moments those two had shared were strong, intimate. His thoughts, as they so often did at times like these drifted to the darker side of their intimacy. When they appeared he had to shake them clear from his head, with a disapproving 'yuck'.

Rocket supposed that he might be feeling a bit jealous of his friend's relationship. He and Alicia's relationship had been suffering of late. Mostly because of everything that happened aboard the Mothership. Not that they hadn't got hot and heavy a time or two, but it usually ended with Alicia apologizing, or crying. It was frustrating, but Rocket made sure he never let her see it. He knew that she was hurting and needed time to cope with everything. That was what he had to do for her, beside he'd waited for her for ten long years, another year wouldn't be that terrible. She was worth it after all. _I__f we survive another year that is_, Rocket nagged to himself in the back of his mind.

"Alright bitches, I am full and I foresee a night of sitting on ass doing a little reading." Quill chuckled aloud as he gripped his mock bulging stomach.

"Not before you clean off the table you do not." Gamora rapped him in the shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Yes mom!" Quill leaned against her, bumping shoulders.

"I guess that means you have an Oedipus complex, huh?" Anders busted out laughing, so did the rest of the room.

"What is Oedipus complex, is it contagious?" Drax flexed his chest muscles.

"No no, Oedipus Rex is a old story about a guy who fell in love with his mother." Alastair explained, trying to avoid the obvious subject of the story.

"A son should love his mother, it is the only honorable thing to do." Drax looked at Alastair with a confused look on his face.

"Yes that's true, but it was..." Alastair was interrupted by Anders cackling voice.

"He wanted to have sex with his mother."

Aisha slapped him across his back. "None of that now."

"No! A son does not have sex with his mother, that is not an honorable thing to do." Drax voice boomed.

Anders started laughing so hard he was forced to roll his head back for the full effect. Aisha rained down a few more hits upon him, forcing him to stop laughing and cover up against the bombardment.

Drax's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as he let go of a heavy belly laugh. "Alastair, it seems your mother had the fighting spirit within her as well. Now I know where you get your fighting spirit from."

"That's true, I only wish my warrior spirit was as strong as mom's." Alastair mused as he picked up a scrap of onion from his plate, tucking into his mouth.

Even Groot turned around and smiled at the commotion, which made Rocket smile. "Alright, alright you mooks, quiet down. Before we disperse to go do our own stuff, I want to call a meeting." Rocket stood up on his stool, putting his hands on the table.

"You want to call a meeting?" Quill chuckled loudly, being joined by Anders.

"Yeah I wanna call a meeting. I got some stuff I want to talk about." Rocket snapped back, trying to over talk their hyena-like laughter.

Quill sat up in his chair and cleared his throat. "I was really hoping we could avoid anything too heavy tonight. I'm still trying to cope with this Nova Corps bullshit."

Rocket didn't seem sympathetic. "Oh boo hoo! So they didn't join up, who cares? So its up to us, big flarking deal. Like we've ever been given a hand out in our time of need before."

All around him the smiles disappeared. Faces became serious, backs tightened, shoulders locked. Even Anders pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and dropped it on his plate. Whatever Rocket had to say, it seemed really important.

"Pete, I love you like brother man, but you need to suck it up. There will probably be very little help for us out here in the galaxy. Our story is so crazy that no one, who hasn't seen if first hand will believe us. That's bad, that sucks, and all the other things we can say about it. But what it boils down to is, we were the guardians of the galaxy once..." Rocket climbed up on the table and started pacing around with his hands behind his back.

"Don't you mean we are the guardians of the galaxy?" Quill asked his face softening, as if saying was the most important phrase he could utter.

"Yes, but now we're so much more than that. A few months ago our friend Groot coined a phrase, that I had all but forgotten. But our den mother Stormy reminded me of today. And before you say anything, I have to tell ya, I put some real thought into this." Rocket reached into his knapsack on his back.

"For as long as I remember I've been taking more than I've been giving. Well that ends today. Today all my heart and soul will go into this group." Rocket's gaze stopped on Groot, who was staring back at him with a warm, appreciative glow.

"If we are not the Guardians, then who shall we be?" Drax asked tucking his hands behind his head.

"Groot and Stormy called us the Knights of the Rose, honestly I didn't like it at first. But it took a kind gesture from Stormy, someone as you know, who didn't even know us, didn't know our pasts. It took that gesture for me to really open my eyes to the idea." Rocket pulled a pouch and a piece of paper from the knapsack on his back.

When no one said anything, Rocket continued. "Stormy made these for us to wear on our armor, or clothes. A symbol of togetherness, brother and sisterhood."

Rocket poured out the pouch full of rose petal pins onto the glass monitor top table. They hit with a soft ping, each and everyone of them. Singing a song of triumph to come for the small group. Everyone rose from their seats to get a better look at the pins. Rocket explained to each and everyone about what they made from. Aisha smiled and reached out to Groot, petting his arm. This was the first she'd heard about any of this stuff. Groot wrapped and arm around her, hugging to him her gently.

"So each of you will take a pin, and then we're going to take an oath. An oath of family. Dr. Adams, hail Shil and Della while I hand these pins out." Rocket knelt down fishing through the pins picking and choosing the ones to pass out.

Rocket, and Groot already had their red and green petal pins. Dr. Adams smiled, before motioning to the yellow pin in the lapel of his lab coat so that Rocket knew he already had his. Stormy had given it to him before she had left. Alicia turned her head, showing off the pink pin piercing her right ear. Stormy had pierced her ear earlier in the day after they had woken up. Orange for Anders, who smiled and pushed it into the bill of the black ball cap he always wore. Blue for Alastair, who nodded firmly, putting it through his identification card that hung around his neck from a dog tag chain. Aisha took her purple petal pin happily, closing it tightly in one of her small hands.

Drax stepped forward holding out his hand to receive a maroon colored petal pin, he smiled and nodded. "As much as I hate to wear such a feminine trinket, at least it is the masculine color of blood that I hope to spill in the coming battle." Drax, fitted the pin through his Kevlar belt.

There was a small rumble of laughter moving around the room before Gamora stepped forward to take her's, a black rose petal pin. A smile moved to her lips, it reflected her own nature perfectly. Beautiful, delicate, yet dark and deadly. Lastly Peter Quill stepped forward looking up at Rocket Raccoon.

"I don't suppose you have anything in that bag for me, do you wizard?" His voice was soft and carried the odd cadence of someone making a reference to something.

"I don't know what you're referencing Pete, but here." Rocket handed him the white rose petal pin.

"The Wizard of Oz man, it's a classic. I swear to god, when all this is over we are sitting down to watch some movies." Quill grumbled as he pushed the pin into the collar of his red leather jacket.

Rocket plucked the last two petal pins from the table and returned them to the pouch. "Alright once we get Shil and Della on the horn, we'll take the oath and then we can go our separate ways for the night."

"We got them!" Dr. Adams stated as he joined the rest of the group around the table.

Della and Shil showed up in split screen on the monitor behind them, Rocket turned to face them. "Hello ladies, I just wanted you here so..."

"We know full well, Dr. Adams was kind enough to fill us in while you were handing out the pins. I do hope you still have some for us." Della smiled warmly raising one of her dark eyebrows.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't give your pins away. Let's get this going, if you're ready to begin." Rocket unfolded the piece of paper, laying it on the table so he could make reference to it if he needed to.

Rocket reached out and took Alicia's hand. Alicia took Groot's hand, and so on, until they were joined in a circle. Even Della and Shil had their hands pressed to the monitor so they could be included in the circl. Dr. Adams must have mentioned how important this was for them.

"Repeat after me; Here we stand all as one, ready to stand and face what comes. We will do our very best, to embrace in our bonds of friends. Though we may fall, and maybe even vanish. Our brothers will never let us perish. With this oath, our family we chose, forever we'll stand, Under the Rose." Rocket cleared and throat and looked around the room. "I, state your names..."

Everyone resounded. "I, state your name..."

Rocket grunted and rolled his eyes. "Shmucks!"

Small waves of laughter moved through the group, before he started again, closing his eyes tightly. "I, Rocket do swear upon my life, that I will stand firm against the armies to come. That I will fight with a ferocity never know. I will protect my family with a strength never shown. I shall be as dependable to my family as I expect them to be to me. I will give my all until either we vanquished our foes, or fall in battle. We are united Under the Rose from now, until the end."

When Rocket opened his eyes there was an overwhelming emotion coursing through the room. To some the severity of the situation hadn't been realized until right now. Gul'loth army would be massive, and their forces were so small. It was quite possible that they would die trying to defeat them. If it happened, if they perished. Then at least they would be together at the end, and afterwards.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Right To Bear Arms

It had been a long three day trip from Xander to Knowhere. In that time everyone seemed to keep a low profile. Sticking to themselves as they worked through their own personal demons. Everyone was overjoyed to be out of the Milano and away from their thoughts. They had indeed rendezvoused with the Mulan Rouge in the atmosphere above the decaying Celestial being's head. Knowhere was as lively as ever. It had been a long time since the group last visited this place. It had been shortly after they'd met in fact. Hopefully this time around, the visit would go smoother than the last.

Rocket stepped down onto the soft moist dirt of Knowhere. It was if he stepped through his front door into his home. All round him was the hustle and bustle of mercantile pursuits. It was so thick in the air he could almost smell it. _Yeah it may stink, but when you're backs are to the wall and you need the help, units can make anything happen,_ Rocket had thought for only the millionth time since they left Xander.

Shil and Della were standing by to receive Dr. Adams and take him back aboard the Mulan Rouge. They greeted Rocket with a smile as he climbed down the ramp from the Milano. Della even swooped down to give him a hug, which he returned in kind. He produced their pins from his knapsack. A lavender petal pin for Shil, and a peach petal pin for Della, which they both pinned to their collars. It was amazing that he had been able to remember to give them their pins, it had been three days since they'd taken the oath and Rocket's mind was a wreck now.

"Alright my dear, remember to take it easy. Don't push yourself too hard. Groot told me that he'll keep an eye on you, and the first time you're not following the doctor's orders, I'll come right back." Dr. Adams joked as he walked down the ramp to the moist ground, a heavy metal doctors case in his hand.

Aisha followed him down, her steps had been lighter with the help of her newly altered body. "Certainly, I gave you my word as an honest woman, that I would follow your instructions to the letter and I mean to."

"Well you weren't an honest woman last night." Dr. Adams chuckled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you are a cad. Aren't you?" Aisha giggled and flailed against him as if she were grappling with him.

Shil and Della giggled and both blushed at the same time. Rocket found himself a little uncomfortable with the whole display. It was like watching your divorced mother flirt with a best friend. The pair carried on through whispers, which Rocket tried his hardest not to eves drop on. Alicia stepped down out of the Milano and looked at the pair canoodling and sneered uncomfortably.

"Alright you two break it up, we're in civilized society now." She teased, while waving at Della and Shil, who returned the greeting.

Rocket moved up to stand with his lady. "How are you feeling today?" His voice was soft and soothing to her ears, she responded with a tender kiss.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you. Aisha and I talked for a long time last night and she really knew all the right things to say." Alicia ran her fingers along Rocket's cheek.

Rocket smiled widely. Although her words did sting a bit. He was trying not to let it show. Aisha was her blood family and she'd known her Aunt for years, maybe all she needed to hear was some encouraging words from a family member. Rocket reminded himself, that it didn't much matter how she felt better, as long as she was feeling better.

Dr. Adams said his final farewells to those that were present, before following Shil and Della back to their cruiser. He didn't much like leaving the group to fend for themselves, but he had some very important work to attend to aboard the Mulan Rouge. He wanted to make sure all systems were ready for the impending combat.

Groot came down the ramp quickly, making sure to step around everyone. Alastair and Anders came down next, with Gamora and Peter Quill close behind. Finally Drax was bringing up the rear, he seemed to be carrying something tucked under his arm. It looked like a small plasteel chest, no doubt full of oddities that he'd found on other planets. Maybe he was going to try and sell them for units, although Rocket couldn't recall ever seeing him every buy anything. Rocket thought about asking, but decided against it. Whatever his reasons were for the chest, they were his and his alone.

For now everyone had a job to do, they just needed to fan out and do it. They needed to gather all the weapons and supplies they could. Food and ammo would also be helpful, and if they could. Find people to join their cause.

Gamora cleared her throat and looked down at Aisha, who was about two feet shorter than she was. "Are you ready to obtain some weapons?"

Aisha looked up at Gamora and nodded while she sighed. "I love that old man so much, but I swear if he keeps coddling me, I'm going to throttle him in his sleep."

Gamora subdued an inappropriate laugh. "Understandable, I would hate to be tied down in such a relationship."

"Oh deary, it's not the being tied down, I actually kind of like that. It's just the constant worrying that's got me cross." Aisha and Gamora cackled, before they both started down the dirt street towards the Munitions District.

Rocket felt physically embarrassed by Aisha's comment. Whatever was going on between her and the doctor might not be the healthiest thing, furthermore he really didn't want to hear about it. To add insult to injury, he also found himself stunned. In all the years he'd known Gamora, not once had he ever heard her cackle before. _What is going on?_ He thought.

"Alright Drax, let's get our butts down to the Tavern District, to see if we can't shake up some mercenaries." Quill said, double checking his blasters.

"Why just our butts? Should it not be all of us down there. Our butts would not be good bartering tools. And why would we shake the mercenaries, are they better in combat, once they have been shaken?" Drax looked particularly uneasy about what Peter Quill was asking of him.

"No...not...any of that. What the hell is wrong with you Drax? Just come on." Quill shook his head, his face painted with a dumbfounded look.

Alastair, who had been to Knowhere once before was checking over his metal batons, not wanting to leave anything to chance. "Alright 'lil bro, make sure you're ready. We'll be going down to the Black Market District. It's bad news down there."

"What are we looking for?" Anders checked his photon rifle, making sure the safety was on before slipping it around to rest on is back.

"We're going to be purchasing some special tech. Stealth field belts, open space respirators, you know the expensive crap." Alastair looked down at a device on his wrist, checking the list of the important things they should look for first.

"Fun fun, sounds like we get the good job." Anders shifted behind his brother trying to a look at his list.

Alastair elbowed his little brother in the stomach. "Will you quit running your mouth and straighten up. This isn't a field trip, it's dangerous down there."

Anders nudged his brother back and nodded. Putting on his best game face, before the pair hurried on down the street. Groot, Alicia, and Rocket were the last ones left standing by the ship. Rocket checked both of his quick shot, revolving atomizers, making sure they were fully loaded with their six casings in the chamber. He twirled them on his fingers before slipping them back into his holsters. His robotic right hand, had an easier time manipulating the heavier pistol type. While his left hand couldn't rotate the gun more than once. It wasn't a crippling flaw to his fighting style, it just meant that his other hand was going to have to work harder to catch up.

Alicia hefted the weight of her pump action kinetic thump-gun, it had a hell of a kick and couldn't be fired as rapidly as a blaster type, but it was a guarantee that the fight was over, once the kinetic web hit the opponent. She slipped the gun over her shoulder and patted down her hip, feeling the familiar dagger sheath that Rocket had given her. In truth Drax had given it him, but once he explained that he couldn't wield it in battle as well as it deserved. Drax agreed to let him pass it on to her.

Once they were sure they were ready, Rocket closed the hatch of the Milano and started on their way. The task they had at hand was a small one, but important none the less. Their job was to gather food, water, snacks, and booze, the last one being the most important Peter Quill had stressed. Rocket knew of some close by venues that could give him the best offer. As the three started walking by all the stands in the street, there was an immediate snag. Groot stopped walking and was ogling several items that hung around an old Korbonite woman's cart. Her long horse muzzle hid any emotions she might have beneath a wicked looking smile.

"Ah yes a tree man after my own heart." She cooed, her old worn clothes barely held together as she shimmied around happily.

"I am Groot!" The towering figure stated as he pointed at pendant.

"Oh and so eloquent in speech too." The Korbonite gypsy woman cooed once more.

Rocket felt his face flush, wondering if she was making fun of his friend. "Come on buddy, we gotta get a move on if we want to be done by the time everyone else gets back."

Groot picked up the pendant and looked at it closer. It was flat and as big around in diameter as a tennis ball. The silver ring around it encased a beautiful looking tree fashioned from tightly woven green and copper wiring. Rocket cocked his head to the side, the thing looked like a piece of junk. _Why in the world does Groot want that stupid old tree for?_ Rocket thought. _It doesn't even look like that sexy of a tree._

"I am Groot..." Groot smiles and cooed at the pendent.

"Stop talking to that gypsy Groot, she can't even understand you." Rocket snapped as he paced over to where Groot was standing, giving his leg a hard pat. "She's probably making fun of you, by pretending to understand what you're saying."

"Young man!" The Korbonite woman's face went stiff as she sneered. "You should be very careful of who you accuse to be ignorant. In a place like Knowhere, it can be your doom. Now what your friend said was. 'It's perfect, I think she will love it. How much?' And to him I say. It's ten units, I marked it down from twenty because I can tell that you wish to give it to someone special."

"Lucky guess!" Rocket spit under his breath.

Alicia nudged him firmly in the ribs. "Rocky stop it! I think it's sweet that Groot's trying to buy something for Stormy."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Groot. If you want it spend your own units on that dumb thing, then do it so we can get going." Rocket took a few steps away to peer down the long street of booths.

"I am Groot..." Groot said sadly.

"Oh no, you don't have any money. I'm sorry my beautiful living tree." The old Korbinite Gypsy took the pendant and hung it back up.

Alicia looked over at Rocket, she was a little disappointed in how badly he acted over the whole thing. "Wait, I'll pay for it."

Alicia slipped a unit chip out of her pocket placing it into the woman's hand. The woman slide the chip into a small mechanical device and left it their until it beeped, then she returned it to Alicia. Groot took the pendant and tucked it away for safe keeping. His deep eyes were looking down at his lovely glowing ward.

"Don't look at me like that, you'd do the same for me if the roles were reversed." Alicia smiled back up at him, she was ignoring a seething look in Rocket's face.

"I am Groot." Groot placed his large hand against his chest.

"No problem big guy, lets get going." Alicia stated before turning to walk away.

The old Korbinite woman gripped Alicia's hand and pulled her back around. "You have a special aura around you my child. I don't know what it is, but I am compelled by my ancestors to give this to you."

Alicia could feel the old woman's fingers force something into her palm, before she could open her hand to see what it was, the woman spoke again. "Save it for someone really special. It has been in my family for generations. May it stay in yours just as long."

With that the old Korbinite woman turned away as if she'd never spoken to them in the first place. Alicia looked down at the object in her hand. It was a ring. A simple ring, with a silver band carved to look like tree limbs. They were encircling an emerald stone at the front of it. It was a beautiful gift, one that she felt guilty about taking. Alicia pulled her units chip out of her pocket again and lay it on the inner shelf of the cart, before slipping away into the crowd.

Alicia caught up with Rocket and Groot. Rocket was really feeling crumby about the way he treated Groot. He didn't know why he was feeling so dejected by his companion, but it had been that way ever since Stormy entered their lives. Maybe Groot was growing beyond him now. In a way it was worrying to Rocket. Groot would be just fine without Rocket, but it couldn't be said for the other way around. He wasn't sure if he could carry on without his best friend.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now Rocky, so I won't ask you what you're thinking about. Promise me you'll tell me later, when you feel up to it okay?" Alicia's voice breathed out warmly against his ear.

"I will, thanks for understanding." Rocket whispered back trying to quell the tremble she caused to run up his spine.

"You don't ever have to thank me for understanding you, my love." Alicia whispered, her fingers searched out for his, as they held hands tightly.

Rocket wasn't one for public displays of affection, but he had no want to pull away from her. It was comforting in a way. She always seemed to be able to calm him down. The three of them continued on down the row, hoping to find someone that they could barter with.

The tavern district was a festering pit of disgust and nausea. It smelled like alcohol, vomit, and feces and that was on a good day. The whole place made Peter Quill uneasy. Drax on the other hand was mildly enjoying this venture. It seemed like a worthy place to do battle if the opportunity arose, which it most likely wouldn't, Drax was well known in these parts as a man who could get stuff done. The pair kept walking down the street, a figure stood out at the corner of Drax's eye, a familiar figure at that. He veered off from his trajectory to speak with this figure.

A familiar Krylonian woman stood tall and proud on the corner. Her sleek black leather attire barely covering her soft fuchsia skin. Her curly auburn hair pulled back in a tight ponytail at the back of her head. When she saw Drax her face livened up and she waved to him. Drax came to a stop next to her, she threw her arms around his neck in a surprising hug.

"Oh my gods it's you, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever." Sabine's voice was warm and welcoming to the warrior's ears.

"I am well Sabine, how are you doing?" Drax hugged back, being careful with the chest tucked under his arm.

"Oh you know. I'm as well as can be expected. Business is good. Not as good as it was with your furry friend's business, but you know. So what brings you here?" It was easy to see that she was excited to see him.

"We are on a grand adventure to hire mercenaries to fight with us against an insurmountable enemy." Drax clutched his fist in front of him, as if were crushing the enemy now.

"Wow, sounds a hell of a lot better than what I'm doing here." Sabine mumbled under her breath, despite the fear of dying, the gig sounded much better then manhandling drunkards all night long.

"You should join us, take up arms and fight our enemy. The galaxy will sign your praise." Drax urged her on.

"I dunno, I need a paying gig. Sorry sweetie." Sabine sighed softly and put a hand to his warm shoulder.

"Then I will pay you to join up, what is it worth to you mighty warrior, who has not unlock her potential?" Drax reached into his chest and pulled forth a small handful of unit chips.

"Wow, you really can pay can't you?" Sabine's heart jumped to her chest. "I'm in, lets get out of here before my pimp shows up. We can swing by my place on the way back to the shipyard." With that she hurried on down the street after Peter Quill.

"Yes, let us go...what is a pimp I wonder?" Drax said quietly as he lingered behind his friends.

When Sabine stepped up behind him, Peter Quill reared around his nose keen to her perfume. "Holy shit, Knowhere gets smaller every day, how are you doing...uhm?"

"It's Sabine, I'm doing good. The name was Peter right?" Sabine was following him closer, than he liked.

"Yeah." Quill stopped and turned to her again. "Listen, you're really pretty and all, but I don't need that kind of business tonight. What I'm really looking for is some mercenaries that want to make a butt load of money in exchange for their lives."

"I'm on your team, you jackass." Sabine put her hands on her hips.

"What? When? How?" Quill stammered, when he felt a nudge in his side.

"I think she will make a deadly warrior, if not, she will at least be a great distraction for them, with her round hips and pleasant bosom." Drax stated proudly.

"I uhm...yeah. Okay. Whatever. She's going to have to put on more clothes then that when we get back to the ship." Quill's shoulders sagged as he took a deep breath.

"That's fine with me slick. Let's go." Sabine said winking at Drax.

Peter Quill turned on his heels and ran face first into someone. Someone familiar, he could tell by the smell of his aftershave. In an instant he knew. Blue face, scraggly beard, red metallic Mohawk. Of all the places to find Yondu, this may have been the last he expected. It seems that fate has a way of pushing opportunity on those who are not looking for it. Quill braced himself for the impending...

"Hey boy, watch where you're going. In these here parts, that's a good way to get your face rearranged." Yondu's good 'ol boy accent sounded like it came from a 1990's sitcom, that Quill would have turn off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Drax flexing and posturing, Quill put a hand on his shoulder doing what he could to keep him calm. "Yeah I hear you, sorry Yondu. My mind is a million miles away." Quill stammered to recover.

Yondu chuckled and patted his old protege on the shoulder roughly. "No harm done sonny. I mean you're lucky you found me on a day when I wasn't with my crew. I still owe you a good skinnin' for the shit you pulled on me with the Infinity Stone." Drax took a step forward.

Yondu pulled his trench coat back revealing a golden holster that house his sound activated Quantic arrow. "Easy there big 'un. I'm talkin' business with my boy here. Quill you better call off your dog before I have to put him down."

Sabine wrapped her arms around Drax large bicep and pulled him along. "Come on honey, let's stand over here and talk for a bit. Let these testosterone mongrels have their moment."

"Man, why does shit always have to be on terror alert orange?" Quill said to himself before turning to look at Yondu. "Now where were we...Oh yeah. I wish I could say I felt bad about the old bait and switch, but you saw what that thing was capable of. I couldn't risk you selling it to someone else."

"Quill, buddy boy. It's all water under the bridge. I don't have no hard feelings towards you or your people. I've actually been takin' a step back, reviewing the choices I've made in my life." Yondu explained, as he fixed his trench coat so it covered his arrow again.

"Wow that's...man that's beautiful. I'm so glad to hear that you're really trying to make a difference. Trying to change your life. Speaking of which, I am looking to recruit people for a job, a big job actually. The pay is mediocre, but it will be a lot better _if_ we find the right people. You know what I'm saying?" Quill did his best to work his magic on his old friend.

"A job huh, what kind a job I wonder?" Yondu offered back, as if he were luring it away from Quill, it had been the way they always discussed jobs in the past.

"Well we're amassing an army to take down this thing..." Quill started to say, but then stopped, afraid of how stupid it was going to sound.

"A thing? Well I'm gonna need a little more than that boy." Yondu coaxed further, his hand starting to squeeze Quill's shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of the Deadlights Society?" Quill said as quickly as he could get out.

Yondu released Peter Quills shoulder and took a few steps back, his hands in the air. "Whoa whoa whoa, You're not talking about the fellas in the black armor are ya? The ones that killed Vargus?"

"Yeah, the...wait Vargus is dead? Oh man that sucks, he use to have the best loot." Peter Quill's shoulders sagged again.

"He's dead alright, they killed him. Killed him in cold blood. I keep my ear to the ground, when bad shit rolls in. I heard they got themselves a new leader. Some crazy bitch with mystical powers. Nah boy. I don't want none of that. I knew it had to be bad, when Nova backed out, with their tail between their legs." Yondu tucked his hands behind his back.

"You know about that too, damn man. Please Yondu I need your help, we need your help. In fact the whole Galaxy does. You can't find it in your heart to help us out, after everything we've been through." Quill pleaded ,as he took a few steps closer.

"Hell no son, get it through your head. Nova will pick a fight with anyone and anything. If something scares them away, then your best bet is to run the other way. I'm just startin' to find myself again. I don't want that to be the last thing I do. It would be an embarrassin' eulogy to say that least." Yondu reached out, embracing his friend. "Peter, you gotta get the hell out of here. There is no one here that will help you. It's suicide boy."

With that Yondu let go, turned and walked away, Quill yelling after him. "You know what, you're wrong. You're fucking wrong, man. There are people that'll help. Decent people that will help us." Quill turned and gestured toward Sabine. "Like this whore here, she has a heart of gold, man. Bet it makes you feel like bitch now, don't it. We will raise that army and you're going to be so jealous that you didn't...fuck it, he's gone!" Quill put his hands on his knees and hung his head.

Sabine moved up, her heart starting to flutter a bit when she realized that Peter Quill was crying. There was just something about a strong man being able to cry openly that just plain turned her on. Slowly she moved in like he was a wild animal and she didn't want to spook him. She pressed her face to his and hugged him closely. Drax cocked his head and watched closely, before he moved up to join in the hug as well. The three of them hugging in the middle of the street.

"It's alright sweetie, we'll find a way I just know it." Sabine whispered, her breath was warm and smelled of mint chewing gum.

"This must be what comrades do to regain confidence after a defeat." Drax said in a monotonously cheerful voice. "Oh, this I would not know, I do not lose that often."

Quill stepped back, wiping his eyes and sighed. "I don't know about that, but I sure do feel better regardless. Let's head back and see if anyone else has had any luck."

The three of them turned back, walking along the muddy streets of the Tavern District. They passed by the glowing lights of the Tavern known as the Gory Hole and it managed to bring a solitary chuckle to Peter Quill.

Alastair had been very right about this part of town. It was dark, there were more shadows then there was places in the light. Anyone who wanted to get away with a crime, could just come here to disappear. They had gone down two flights of metal mesh staircases and along a descending dirt slope, until they'd come to the Black Market District. It was astounding how few people there was around at this time of day. There were only a total of six booths in all and no one was shopping at them.

Anders smirked to himself, it wasn't as dangerous as Alastair let on. All of these peddlers were very brave to be doing all of their business without the assistance of a bodyguard. In a place like this a person could be killed and left for weeks on end without anyone ever knowing. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a red glint. It was the safety light on several blast rifles. Anders had seen them multiple times before. They must have been stolen from the Kree, during one of their many wars. The bodyguards that he so desperately sought out were all around him, hidden in the shadows and the dark places of the Black Market District. A queasy feeling pushed it way to his gut.

Alastair grabbed his brother's arm, when he realized he was lingering behind. "Please keep up, I don't want someone sneaking up behind you and taking you out."

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Anders snapped back.

"Ahem." A very old, but friendly voice called out to them.

Both sets of the brother's Amber eyes searched around. Finding an old man standing before them. His large gray eyes were sitting behind a pair glasses with thick lenses. He was frail looking. Sickly at best, but with a big smile on his froggy lips. His skin was a pale flesh color, covered in light brown spots. He wore an old and faded Nova Corps uniform. Still pressed to creases, as Alastair would say when he talked about his uniform.

"Oh hello." Anders said politely and straightened up, even at full height with his short stature, the old man could see eye to eye with him.

"Hello there, what brings you boys down to this part of town? If you don't mind me asking." The old man's tone was whimsical and soothing.

"We're looking for someone selling...shall we say specialty items." Alastair spoke cryptically.

The old codger laughed. "Come on boys, cut the crap. You are in the Black Market District, no one is going to fall for that old cloak and dagger routine down here. If you want something, just ask for it. It can be yours for the right price, I guarantee."

"Right, sorry about that. I'm looking for illegal tech, anything you got. Whether it's weaponry, military grade, stealth gear, even prototype tech weaponry." Alastair blurted out, his hands resting on one of his baton.

"You want the good stuff huh? Follow me right this way boys." The old man limped slowly along the street, Alastair and Ander's following closely.

As they rounded the corner, there was a single solitary building tucked away with the back of it set on a ledge. It was brightly lit on the inside with florescent lights. It looked like it might be a mobile doctor's office. Alastair smirked, that would be an excellent place to run an undercover smuggling operation from. As well as illegal genetic modifications. That's what he would do if he had a mind for illegal business.

Behind him there was a crunch in the dirt and he whipped around to meet it. There was a bright flash of white, then a stinging pain in the side of his head. His legs grew weak, his head throbbed hard. Warm liquid was running through the fur on his face. Then his body gave up and he felt to the ground, trying to crawl away. Anders was laying face down in the dirt right in front of him, he wasn't moving. The warm liquid had turned to blood, it was dripping down his face, into his eyes. He couldn't see what was happening around him.

"You d'ast idiot! What have I told you about hitting them in the head? If you scramble their goddamned brains they won't be worth a cent. If I don't get my money, guess who doesn't get paid genius." The old man yelled, or was it, who was it, Alastair couldn't make much sense out of any of it, he was losing consciousness.

"Tie them up, and put them in the cooler. I'll deal with them later." The old man croaked as he scuttled off with a limp.

The last thing Alastair remembered was reaching out for his brother and then a boot swinging in towards his face, sending him into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Units Do Buy Happiness

There was a shell of cold surrounding him as he forced his eyes open. The blood from the wound on his head had frozen to the fur on his face. Thanks to his fur, he'd been able to survive this long in the freezing cold. Each exhale brought for a silvery puff of breath. He turned himself onto his side trying to struggle out of his bonds, but it was useless. His amber eyes panned around the dully lit room. He was in a freezer unit that much was clear. Strange things hung from the hooks near the walls. The dark figures were cast in the strange dull blue light coming from the slit fixtures that ran the entire length of the room where the ceiling met the wall. In front of him was an opening that looked like it led to a small entry way. The only thing separating the two rooms was a transparent thick plastic curtain. To his right was a wall of large glass storage compartment, full of limbs, organs, bags of blood. It was like something out of a horror vid Peter Quill made him watch before.

There was a groan behind him, Alastair shot a look to see that Anders was also waking up. Sometime since they'd been brought in, he'd fallen onto his side and partially under what looked like an operating table. When he sat up, there was a deafening pang of his head hitting one of the lower drawers under the table. Anders flopped back down and groaned again.

"That was just beautiful." His brother whimpered, his breath visible in the air.

"Anders are you alright?" Alastair whispered, not sure if anyone was around to hear him.

"I'm cold, but I think I'm alright. What happened?" Anders whispered back, the throbbing in his head was worsening.

"That old bastard set a trap for us, and we fell for it." Alastair's words dripped with venom.

"What do you think he wants from us?" Anders rolled over onto his side to look at his brother, mortified by all the blood plastered to his face. "Holy shit! Are you okay, there's so much blood?"

"Yeah, he just split my scalp is all. We need to get out of here though. I think these guys are organ harvesters." Alastair rolled himself hard, until he was closer to Anders.

"Well that explains the terrible decoration scheme in here." Anders joked, more out of a comforting necessity than the actual humor.

"Come over here." Alastair flipped around so his back was towards Anders. "I think if lay back to back we can untie each other, or at least one of us can get untied.

Anders rolled over two, then three times, having to shift so their hands could be even with one another. "That's a good idea. We better hurry though, there is no telling when that guy might be coming back."

Quickly Alastair's hands flew around his brother's, trying to locate the knot. The material that they were tied up with, felt more like a nylon cord than rope. Which was fortunate because it would make it easier to untie, and it also meant that it wouldn't be a tiny knot. There was a door in the distances that opened, both Anders and Alastairs hearts started racing in their chests. The sound of boot fall on the metal floor was getting closer. There it was, Alastair's mind was screaming to him, the knot. Just needed a few more minutes. The plastic curtain that separated the entry way from the freezer parted and a figure stepped inside. They had run out of time.

Gamora shifted the heavy pack from one shoulder to the other, saving herself from the dull ache that had been acting up since they'd visited the weapon shop. She and Aisha had been very fortunate to not only find a dealer, who had lots of weapons and ammo to sell, but was also sympathetic to their plight and offered them a discount bundle. The poor Kree's home and family had been destroyed long ago by a roving band of angry Skrull pirates.

When the two of them left the shop they had discussed returning to the ship, but Gamora was convinced that if they stopped at the Black Market District, they might find an old acquaintance of her's. An Earthling man who had friends everywhere and somehow always managed to get his hands on the best stuff. Gamora was sure he would have something useful for them.

Aisha agreed to go along, while hitching her own pack up on both shoulders. It would be fun she decided, plus she would get to see her boys again, which was always a treat. The trip to Knowhere had been invigorating to say the least. Not only had she been able to experience a place she's never been to before, but Gamora had urged her to buy a weapon she felt comfortable with. Which she did, a Class 4 Ripper Pistol. It wasn't a military grade weapon, meant more for home defense. It had as many perks as it had drawbacks. One of them being that the ammo was cheap, and each cell mag carried thirty ripper darts. It was lightweight and easy to use. The only draw back to her Ripper Pistol was the darts weren't magnetized to ignore shields, like the military grade ones were. Aisha didn't mind though, she was certain that she could get the drop on anyone if she had to, especially to though that didn't regard her as a threat.

Gamora walked down the dirt slope into the under croft of the city. The Black Market District, felt like a home away from home for her. Many of her earlier jobs had come from those who would linger in the Black Market Districts. They were fond, if not dark memories. Unfortunately it was in a sickly state these days. Plus her man wasn't there, which was only slightly frustrating. What was disconcerting, was there was something electric in the air. Something that made her uncomfortable. Aisha reached up and pulled on Gamora's arm.

"I don't see my boys Gamora." Aisha said, there was a hint of hysteria in her voice.

Gamora leaned down and put her hands on Aisha's shoulders. "There is no need to panic right now, they could simply be back at the ship."

"They would have taken the most direct route, we should have run into them on our way down here. Please can we at least take a look around?" Aisha pleaded, her soulful eyes melted Gamora's hard heart a little.

"That seems prudent, stay behind me and keep an your eyes peeled." Gamora pulled her hood up over her head as she stood and started walking along the path again.

Aisha stayed close, her hand resting at her grip of her pistol. Gamora's eagle eyes scanned the darkness cast by the buildings all around her. Thugs, cut purses, and mercenaries slithered through the shadows. They seemed organized, perhaps they were working together. She counted twenty in all. That would explain why there were hardly any other vendors down here. Something was very wrong, she could feel it.

"Well hello there my dears, how are you doing today?" An old man moved up in front of them, without making a sound.

Aisha jolted and snapped around to look at who spoke. The man didn't seem too dangerous, he actually seemed quite friendly. Gamora sized him up in a second. He would be the benefactor of all the hired help around them. This man must own all of the stalls down here as well, his people were running them, his people were guarding them. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw the shadows on the move. A trap. Alastair and Anders were in danger and she knew it. The last piece of evidence came to light, when the orange petal pin gleamed from the old man's lapel.

"We are..." Gamora began as if she were thinking of something, her sentence cut short much the same as her blade had cut through the old man, from hip to shoulder.

The man stood with a look of agony and terror across his face before he dropped to his knees and fell in half. _Fing...fing...fing _cried Aisha's Ripper Pistol, she was already well aware of what was happening. The shadows converged on them, smaller then they had before. A large man broke free from the others wielding a large Adamentium battleaxe. Gamore twirled on the balls of her feet, sending her heavy pack flying through the air. It hammered the giant man in his chest, throwing him down into the dirt. Gamora pulled her cloak free from over her shoulder, letting it drop to the dirt behind her. She was now free of the extra weight. A few of the mercenaries took note that it was Gamora, the most deadliest assassin in the universe and immediately ran passed, retreating to the upper levels.

For those who stay were facing their mortality. A small Skrull made a move, brandishing an energy dagger. Without blinking, there was a flash and he was left staring at gushing nub that use to be his hand. When he opened his mouth to scream, nothing came out. All that happened was his head tumbled from his shoulders into the dirt. A larger man, a Shi'ar lowlife reached out to grab Aisha, only to be rewarded with four ripper darts bouncing around his cranium, scrambling his brain. The pair fought back to back like samurai warriors against a massing army.

Gamora counted eleven left and they were closer now, close enough that she could smell their filthy odor. They were about to swarm them. _Fawoob_, sounded from behind Gamora. The head of the Krylonian thug closest to them exploded sending a shower of gore down upon them. A few of the remaining thugs turned their head towards the direction of blaster fire. Gamora seized this opportunity by making a wide arc with her blade, legs and arms flew in a fountain of blood. Aisha screamed causing Gamora's heart to freeze in her chest, while she was pulled up from the ground, by a particularly menacing Baddoon, her pistol slipping from her fingers down to the dirt.

Another Fawoob sounded. Aisha watched as lizard-monkey's head disappeared from it's shoulders in a green mist, then she fell to the ground. Aisha didn't miss a beat, her ripper pistol back in her hands and she opened fire. Gamora felt a sigh of relief that her friend was unharmed. One more count before, she made her final assault. five up moving around the battle field, four down trying to gather up their limps.

Vwoop, Vwoop, two small red balls of energy tore through a Xandarian who was pulling out his pistol. "Bam, murdered you!" Rocket's familiar voice boomed above them.

Gamora looked up as Rocket was through the air. He'd made the shots while he was free falling. As they hit their target, they popped like fat pimples leaving giant holes in the thug's chest, the shock waves throwing his body to the ground. Rockets feet hit the dirt and he skidded to a stop. In a flurry a green glow breezed passed the stranger, Alicia threw her body into the air, dropping down between two of the last remaining aggressors. A quick elbow to one's face, sent him reeling. The other received a fiery face full of kinetic buck shot, leaving nothing but a smoldering neck nub perfectly cauterized. Alicia pivoted around, slamming the rail of the kinetic pump action. She aimed, straight arm at the other aggressor that was still trying to recover from the elbow to the face. The heavy blaster jumped in her hand, tearing a huge hole through the assailant center sending him toppling in two pieces to the dirt.

Aisha emptied her clip into the large Korbonite man, still trying to catch his breath from the heavy payload Gamora had hit him with. Like a pro she ejected the clip and slapped another one home. Gamora was already on the last two, her blade flashing in what little light was filtering into the Black Market District from above. Both heads and torsos tumbled to the ground in a heap, leaving two sets of legs standing for a second before they fell on top of the pile. One of the the attackers from the ground, had gathered up his arm and attempted to make a run for it, only to receive a heavy wooden kick from Groot. It was not unlike a kicker in an Earth's Football sporting event, kicking a field goal. His body was projected through the air and over the edge. The last two living attackers still squirmed and tried to gather up their appendages.

The stranger from before stepped up, aiming a beautiful six shooter style necroblaster. The figure fired it twice ending the last two lumps on the ground, before she holstered her gun. The stranger looked up to find that all weapons were now trained on her. Rocket stepped forward to get a better look at this strange desperado.

He saw a very tall curvacious, Shi'ar female. Her skin, a pale gray color beneath her almost Western attire. From the dark stetson hat, with the leather braided band, down to her brown leather cowboy boots with energy spurs strapped to them. At first glance, she looked ridiculous, but after a longer look, she was cool and composed like a snake waiting to strike. Her trousers were a tight gray leather tucked into her boots. The breathable white button up shirt tucked neatly into her pants. A brown leather vest buttoned at her stomach. She was shrouded in a long, black, leather trench coat. Her pear shaped hips sticking out so far that her pistol holsters were showing through the leather fabric of the coat. A long range ripper rifle was draped across her back. A cowgirl, is what Quill would have called her and he would be right. Judging by the badge on her chest, she was a sheriff at that.

When he opened his mouth to speak, they could hear the sounds of struggle coming from down the lane. A giant figure toppled back into view, his face had been literally smashed in. Alastair stepped out from behind the building wielding his batons. They dripped with blood, as too did the rest of his clothing. Frost was peaked on his fur, his face painted with his own dried blood. He looked like a nightmare incarnate. Aisha's heart jumped to her throat with excitement and then slumped back down as she couldn't see Ander's anywhere. _Oh my gods, my baby._ Tears pouring from her eyes as she lurched towards him.

"Ali!" She screamed, throwing her arms around him. "Where is your brother!?"

Alastair breathed out heavily and sat down hard on the dirt, bringing his mother toppling on top of him. "He's..." His hand pressed against his head, trying to stop the throbbing.

"Oh my gods...he's dead isn't he?" Aisha sobbed, throwing herself against him.

Alicia ran forward to comfort her Aunt. When the sound of a door opening from the small building at the back. It brought everyone's attention around. Anders stepped out of the small tucked away building. He had a bruise on his forehead and his knuckles were all cut up. Blood was dripping down his clothing. But he looked no worse for wear. Aisha looked at Alastair and then at Anders, she had been so willing to believe that he was dead. But there he was, alive and moderately well. Anders fell on the ground with his brother, mother, and Alicia they were all locked in an embrace.

"What...took you so long...?" Alastair looked back at his brother, goading a bit, before resting his head against his mother.

"Hey flark you buddy, you had your little sticks to help you. I had to beat that guy down with my fists." Anders said exasperated.

"Yeah, but he was like half the size of the guy I was dealing with." Alastair teased.

"Shut up both of you and hug your mother." Aisha said embracing them again.

"I have to commend you on the way you handled yourself back there." A soothingly deep feminine voice called from behind them

They all peered around to see the desperado standing in the street. Luckily at the same time Peter Quill, Sabine, and Drax rounded the row of houses, stopping cold as they saw the figure between them. The desperado drew both of her necroblasters aiming both direction. Quill's hands instinctively drew both of his blasters. Drax dropped his plasteel chest and drew his daggers, ready to attack. Sabine pulled a small stun blaster from her duffel bag that hung heavily on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Rocket called out holding up his hands.

"What the hell is going on, we heard blaster fire?" Quill asked, reaching up behind his ear to retract his mask.

"It was a trap." The desperado's saucy voice slipped between her lips.

"Who are you?" Gamora asked with her hand on her hilt.

"I'm Veratta Vo'la of the Shi'ra Empire. I was sent here to investigate the sudden rash of organ harvesting that has been going on. It seems that I came a bit too late however. For that I thank you." Her voice was warm, and icy at the same time.

"So you're undercover, well I guess that explains the ridiculous outfit." Rocket cackled and slapped his knee.

Veratta tensed up, her cold blue eyes staring down the Raccoonoid. "This isn't an outfit. My human father was a big fan of old Western vids from Earth. We use to watch them together when I was a child. When I was exiled from my planet and my people, that was the last time we got to spend together."

"Wow, way to go there Rocket." Quill mumbled as he holstered his blasters.

Alicia pinched the underside of Rocket's arm and glared at him, Rocket flinched and pulled away. "Ow, would you stop. I apologize for my comment. It was out of place."

"I appreciate your apology." Her voice was soothingly edgy, it was an enigma how she managed to be so welcoming and dismissive at the same time.

Veratta approached Gamora, her hips swinging in a sensually visual way. In the same motion her long blue hair braid wagged behind her. Anders had to bite a bloody knuckle to keep from getting a nose bleed. Alastair reached up trying to clean off his face a bit more. Even Aisha was swayed to her approach. It wasn't a mystery why to Veratta. All Shi'ra were born with a secret ability that they developed upon puberty. Her gift was the ability to charm all those around her into a stupor. That was the true reason why she had been exiled from her people. Her abilities could be used to wreak havoc within her community. The choice had been left up to her, when she realized that she might be more of a hindrance then a help, she left willingly.

Veratte reached into her breast pocket under her vest and pulled out a units chip, passing it to Gamora. "Three million units, that was the reward for the capture or destruction of the organ harvesters. Since you did most of the work, the reward is yours."

Gamora took the chip and looked at it. Three million units was an incredible amount of money, more than she had seen at any given time. It didn't seem right to take it, since this stranger had been following them for so long, setting up the sting.

"I guess since our business is concluded, I shall take my leave. I have to find more work for me an my men." Again her voice was cold, and warm at the same time.

"Wait a minute Sheriff." Rocket said, jumping up to grab the unit chip from Gamora's hand. "Did you say you and your men were looking for more work. How many men are we talking about here?"

"Yes, me and my men. We are ten thousand strong, why?" The Shi'ar turned crunching the dirt under her boots.

"How many ships do you have at your command?" Gamora asked, she was already well aware what the raccoonoid had on his mind.

"Thousands, why do you ask me? And do not dodge my question with another question." She put her hands on her curvy hips.

Rocket held out the units chip to her. "Take this as a down payment for your services. Three million now and another three after we complete the mission."

"Rocket we don't..." Alicia stepped forward, but Aisha stopped her.

"Six million units is a lot of money strange creature. What is the bounty?" Her large blue eyes narrowed.

"Just a group of ne'er do wells that are threatening my people. You've probably not heard of them. The Blacklights Society." Rocket explained, hesitating to tell her the name.

"The Blacklights Society huh? A worthy bounty, and ones in desperate need of enforcement of law. My men and I will stand with you." She slipped the chip into her breast pocket again. "Whenever you need me, raise me on this and my people and I will be there for you." The Shi'ar tossed a small wrist communicator to Rocket, it was far to big for him to wear, so he tucked it into his knapsack.

"Thank you so much, we really needed your help." Rocket said humbly folding his hands in front of him.

"It is an honor. Remember call and I will come." With that she turned and walked away, stepping around the trio that had been standing behind her.

Sabine stepped away quickly, avoiding the cold woman's gaze. Rocket cocked his head and looked at her. If it wouldn't have been for her outfit he never would have recognized her. Rocket couldn't help but laugh.

"Holy shit, is it really you?" Rocket stepped forward for a better look at Sabine.

"Oh my gods it you. Hello little raccoon guy. Long time no see." Sabine giggled and knelt down.

"Yeah, to be honest I didn't think I would see you again. How are things?" Rocket stated as he watched the rest of the crew pass by him, on their way out of the Black Market District.

"Me too, I'm doing good. I just got hired to help you guys out. I'm excited." Sabine said starting to follow the rest of the goup.

"Wait...What?! How are you going to help? Who authorized this?" Rocket watched as she kept follow.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you." Rocket started walking, yelling at her, but she ignored him and went on her way.

Rocket swallowed hard and sighed as he realized that she wasn't going to cooperate. He instead reflected on what just happened. They had managed to gather one army. It was a small victory to be sure, but it was better than they had done so far. The small band made their way back to the Milano with a little more hope in their hearts. If they were exceedingly lucky, they might manage to pull this off after all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Threat is Real

There was a soft wisp of warm breath against Rocket's cheek pulling him to open his eyes. He could see Alicia's glow in the dully lit cockpit of the Milano. The only other lights in the room were coming from the standby lights on the console. His brown eyes traced her smiling face in the dark. It did his heart good to see her face when he woke up.

"Hey there beautiful, how long have I been sleeping?" Rocket said wearily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just a few hours, I didn't have the heart to wake you when we landed." Alicia ran her fingers down his bicep slowly.

Rocket shivered deep inside from her touch, he always did. "I appreciate it, I've not been sleeping well lately."

"I know, I would have let you sleep longer, but Veratta is here and she wants to speak to you." Alicia pointed out the glass window of the Milano, down at the figure standing by the main airlock to the hanger, there were two gentlemen with her wearing similar attire.

"Oh I wonder what she wants?" Rocket rose from his seat, doing a full body stretch from his tip toes to his finger tips.

"I'm not sure, but she seems to be pretty pleasant right now, so it can't be bad." Alicia whispered gently against his face, before planting a kiss on his nose.

Rocket trembled again, this time more visible than before. He pushed his face against her neck nuzzling, breathing deeply of her soft scent. The smell of her natural scent lingered under the rose blossom scent of her body wash. He could feel her fingers petting at his sides, pulling him closer to her.

His fingers gripping her shoulders to hold her closer. "Hmmm, I just want to stay right here with you all night. Tell her to come back tomorrow."

"Rocket, don't be rude. Get out there and talk to her. When you're done, come visit me in our room." There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she turned and padded away.

"Done and Done." Rocket said cheerfully as he grabbed his knapsack hanging on the back of his chair on the way out of the Milano.

The cold metal floor of the hanger was a shock to the system after being the warm cockpit, especially since he'd been sleeping. Veratta was pacing around the hanger, her eyes staring around in awe at the shear size of the docking bay. There had to be over a thousand battle cruisers docked there and still room to perform maintenance, and to have the dock worker's sleeping area. Quite the operation, this battleship was. It was at least thirty years newer than her own vessel, she could tell by all the sophisticated advancements. Veratta's War Frigate, Tombstone, had been manually overlooked by her with ever modification that was made to it. She was well aware of what it could do at any given time. The sound of paw pads moving up behind her, brought her attention around. The two gentleman with her walked away, giving them privacy.

"Hey there Lone Ranger, what brings you aboard?" Rocket asked, yawning the sleep away.

"Lone Ranger? An honorable nick name, I might keep it." A smirk moved across Veratta's round gray lips. "I'm actually not here on business, I am here to give you a gift."

"A gift for me, what for?" Rocket was stunned, why would she want to give him a gift?

"Because you invited me and my band of lawmakers, to assist you in this noble task. Perhaps once I finish this deed, I might be allowed to return to my home and see my father again." The Shi'ra reached into the pouch at her back and pulled forth a set of security card keys.

"You're welcome, you didn't need to get me anything though. The way I see it, you're helping us out big time. Plus there's no guarantee we'll be coming back from this." Rocket explained, flexing his right arm, the metal feeling stiffer than usual.

"That doesn't matter to me at all. This chance is very important to me, so I want to show you that I appreciate it." She tossed him the set of security key cards, which he caught clumsily. "I give you my very first battle cruiser I ever had. From the outside it doesn't look much, but I've personally modified the inside myself so it's fast and durable."

Rocket turned and looked at the battle cruiser behind him. It was not a sleek design at all. It was more boxy along the front and sides, but it had been reinforced with electromagnetic push bumpers. The window at the front followed the V shape of the vehicle. The wings continued on, where the body left off to finish the V shape. The weapons however were state of the art, maybe a grade lower than the ones on the Deadlights Battle Cruisers. The paint needed to be touched up in a big way, it was colored in paint splotches. The main color being silver, the other colors following the rainbow. Next to the hatch at the back was a black bird decal that looked like crow or a raven. Under it in stylized writing it read. 'Dirty Birdy'. Rocket smirked and opened the hatch looking back at Veratta, who was sharing in his enjoyment.

Inside was a vast improvement from the outside. There was a small meeting room that could fit a total of four people comfortably, more if needed. Four compartments were set into the walls, upon closer examination they turned out to be bunks. Two narrow rooms were set off either side of the ship. One was the galley, and the other was a fully functioning bathroom. At the front of the room was the door leading to the cock pit. All new interior and computer equipment made it shine. Four seat stationed throughout the room, set in a diamond shape. Each station had it own job to do.

When Rocket stepped back out into the hanger, he looked up at Veratta and tossed her the key cards back. "I can't in good conscious take this ship from you, it obviously means a lot."

Veratta caught the keys and shook her head. "Then let us make a deal ringtail. You can borrow it until the end of the mission, then you return it. No harm no foul."

"Ha fowl, that's funny." Rocket cackled, but it slowed to a stop when he realized that Veratta was no amused. "You know, because birds are sometimes called fowls, and your...ship is called the Dirty Birdy. You know what, it sounded funnier in my head."

The Shi'ar pursed her lips, kneeling down to pass the key cards back to him. "I'm sure you're very funny on your planet ringtail. But I am Shi'ra, I'm not allowed to have a sense of humor."

"I'll have you know, I'm very funny to six year old." Rocket chuckled, he could see a smile moving to Veratta's slips. "Thanks for the cruiser though, it's a real beauty." Rocket slipped the key cards in his knapsack.

Veratta watched as the key cards disappeared in his satchel and she looked worried. "You're welcome, but you have to promise you'll take good care of her, please."

"You have my word." Rocket raised his hand as if he were pledging.

"And you should know, it can't support more than eight people aboard it for long trips." Veratta was starting to feel like she made a big mistake.

"Would you get out of here already, I'll take care of your ship." Rocket laughed, before he took her hand and patted the back of it. "I promise."

"Thank you Rocket, I really do appreciate it." Even she let loose with a halfhearted chuckle. "I'm going back to my ship now, we will hang close by. Just let us know when you need us."

"I will, thanks again." Rocket waved, as he watched her walk away, to rejoin her other two crew mates.

There was something about the way she walked that caught his eye, it reminded him of Alicia's very attractive pear shaped backside. With that thought on his mind, he remembered that she had summoned him to their chambers. For what? He didn't know, but there was new spring in his step as he hurried on through the door into the hallway.

Rocket wound his way along the halls. Glad that Dr. Adams had modified the ship, so all the panels were visible without having to wear the visors. It made navigating a ship this size much easier. Ahead of him was a loud commotion coming from one of the common rooms. It was the common room closes to he and Alicia's chambers. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. Rocket veered off course to see what was going on.

Rocket saw his friends gathered around the large view screen inside the room. Quill was sitting on the couch next to Gamora, who had Aisha on the other side of her. Dr. Adams stood next to the coffee pot on the counter with Groot and Sabine. Alastair and Anders were sitting on the floor in front of their mother. Drax was leaning against the right hand wall. Alicia was just standing off to the side of Aisha. When she saw that Rocket had arrived she ran to him, wrapping herself in his arms crying. Rocket looked up at the view screen. It reflected a path of devastation being left behind by a moving armada.

_...the devastation is complete and utter genocide. This strange black armada moves from planet to planet, apparently harvesting the local people and the wildlife for sustenance. When it has been bled dry, then the strange invaders move on to the next planet._

Their was a star map of several planets that were almost in a straight line, a white arrow moved from one to the next, leaving behind a big red X in it's wake. It symbolized what planets had been devoured. Rocket swallowed hard, hugging Alicia tighter to him. So many of planets had fallen. So many souls taken. The being born of the stone was going to be so powerful when they faced her.

_We are getting reports that one of our crews has intercepted them on the planet Dulac, our Reporter Gleama Monroe is attempting to make contact with them for comment, and hopefully we might get a better understanding of why they are on this rampage. We're going live to you now, Gleama._

The slick looking gentleman touched one of his multiple ears as if he were getting a new report in. He looked down at the tablet in front of him then back to the viewers. As he looked to the side at a monitor off screen, the picture changed to a ground view of a suburban street. There were fires burning in the background. Humanoid figures could be seen running for their lives while being pursued by something so dark, it couldn't be seen on the view monitors. Gleama was adjusting her headset, looking frazzled, she looked up at the camera and starting speaking. A tremble in her voice.

_Yes, we are here on Dulac, coming to you live. As you can hear, there is a lot of ambient noises around me. It's not unlike the buzzing surrounding a Veriocia Hive. There are all these dark, unhealthy looking figures skirting around on their appendages. I've never quite seen a species like them before. Sir or Ma'am may I have a word with you._

Alicia and Rocket felt the same plunge in their stomach at the same time, upon seeing the creatures. They were the same ones that they had seen swarming in the cave on that moon. Periodically in the distance they could hear a victim scream, but they were quickly silenced. The reporter fumbling around trying to talk to each and every one of the creatures that passed by.

_None of them seem to be very cooperative with me...wait there are some humanoids coming towards us. They appear to be dressed in full body armor. Maybe they're coming out to issue a statement. Sirs...or Madames may I..._

Agents, there were four of them. Rocket couldn't tell who they were because they were wearing their helmets. When the reporter stepped forward to talk to them. The largest Agent grabbed her by the hair and threw her down in the path of dark creatures. The first creature passed by, but the second one didn't. It pierced her throat with it's long nose thing, lapping its worm like tongue into the wound, drinking hungrily from her, while she flailed to get away. The cameraman was screaming at the top of his lungs, before another slick wet noise could be hear. The camera tumbled and hit the ground. They flashed back to the news room. The slick looking reporter behind the desk was shaken terribly, tears were welling up in his eyes.

_Oh gods, Gleama. I..ah need a moment... As of right now, no one has stepped forward with information about these things. The only thing we do know is that they will be arriving in the Sol system in a matter of days maybe a week. The planets that lie in the armada's wake are being evacuated by the Nova Corps as we speak. We will be taking a break so that I can collect myself, please send your prayers out to Gleama, Varlix, and their families._

"Shit just got real guys." Quill said his face dripping with sweat. "I think they're on their way to Earth."

No one else said anything, as if they were processing what had just happened. There was no way Nova Corp could refuse to help now, although they were probably had their hands full evacuating the planets right now. They still needed more hands, more help. If it was true that Earth was their destination. They would have to contact someone their soon, hopefully someone down there was watching that report so they could start getting prepared. Things just seemed hopeless, now more than before.

"Rocky, I'm going to go lie down. Join me as soon as you can, please." Alicia whispered, she ran the back of her arm across her eyes.

"That's enough excitement for one day Aisha, it's time to rest now." Dr. Adams voice was bleak, his playful tone gone.

Aisha didn't argue, she got up from her spot on the couch and kissed her boys goodnight. "See you all tomorrow." Her voice carried an emotional crack with it.

Dr. Adams took her arm and escorted her out of the room. Gamora rose and swallowed hard as she looked around the room at the grim faces of her friends. Alastair and Anders stood too, they had never been so afraid of anything before in their lives. They didn't know what those creatures were, but there were thousands of them, maybe even more. Whatever hope they had was dwindling fast, it was apparent in their face. Fear gripped Rocket's heart.

"There's no flarking way..." Rocket sighed out, his legs buckling a bit as he fell to his knees. "Oh gods, what are we going to do?"

"Rocket, come on man. Don't give up now. I'm shitting bricks here myself, but we gotta stay strong." Quill walked over to him, kneeling down.

"No man, he's right. This is crazy. What hope do we have against that many of them things." Alastair's voice was trembling.

"I am Groot." Groot said sadly.

"Yeah, what tree man said. What did tree man say Rocket?" Quill asked his voice piqued awkwardly.

"He said he's to blame, he didn't do a good enough job protecting the stone. No bud, it wasn't you. It was as much me, as much Alicia. D'ast, even Alastair and Anders didn't help much." Rocket sat back on his heels, he could see Quill apologizing to Groot for misunderstanding him.

"Hey you can't pin this on us." Alastair snapped out. "We had no control over ourselves."

"He wasn't blaming us Alastair. He was just saying we didn't help in the situation either." Anders turned to his brother, trying to rationalize.

"We need to stop fighting with one another and come together on this. Rocket, Peter we need a plan." Gamora said raising her voice above all the rest.

"I for one agree with her." Sabine added, wanting to contribute more, but she was too frightened to.

"What good is a plan going to do? We're totally flarked here." Alastair was becoming hysterical.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing!" Boomed Drax, all other chatter in the room stopped immediately.

"We are friends..." Drax started, but was interrupted by Alastair furthering his hysterics.

"We need to get out of here..." Drax shut him down again with his booming voice.

"Shut up!" The rage in his icy eyes radiated like a wave of heat. "If anyone else speaks with out me prompting them to, I will smash their heads."

When he was sure everyone understood his terms he continued to speak, this time in a calm and rational voice. "I cannot believe that we as friends, would turn on each other in the wake of such a glorious battle. This is the battle, the one that people with sing our praises for decades to come. This is the one that will reunite the souls to the heavens. I for one am ready to fight this battle. I am honored to fight to my very last breath if I have to."

"And if we die?" Alastair asked, Drax rushing him, putting a large hand on either side of his head, Anders flinched as if he were going to help his brother, but backed off the closer he got to Drax's giant biceps.

"Then so what!" Drax yelled in his face. "You are a warrior, it is your calling, your legacy to fight and die protecting those that cannot. This was the life you chose, to go back on it now is unforgivable. You might as well take your own life and save me from having to do it later." The hulking man was seething, he breath coming in hot blasts.

"We took an oath of brotherhood. I for one am not going to back down on that. I will die with my family proudly and with honor." He drew one of his knives and aimed it around the room, one by one. "Any of those who want out, here is your path. Because you will not be leaving through that door." Then he slammed it down into the back of the couch letting it stick their.

Alastair swallowed hard and grabbed the hilt of the dagger, pulling it out from the couch. Anders lurched forward, only to be stopped by one of Gamora's strong arms. Alastair stared deep into Drax unwavering eyes, before he took a deep breath. He turned the blade around in his hand and held the hilt out towards Drax.

Tears welled up in Alastair's eyes. "Please forgive my moment of weakness. I wasn't concerned about my safety." His eyes drifted to his brother, as he reached out to him, pulling him into a hug. "I worry about my brother, Alica, and my mother. I'm only as strong as they are. If I lose them, I just don't know what I will do."

Drax sheathed his dagger and placed a heavy hand on Alastair's shoulder. "When battle is imminent and there are those you care for in the midst of it. Their safety is a heavy burden to bear." Drax looked down at the floor and then back, tears in his own eyes now. "Sometimes bad things happen to your loved ones, no matter how hard you try to protect them. The only thing you can do is carry on. Not for them, because they are dead and gone, but for you. So you can continue on for yourself, because you earned that chance to live. And when you do die, you can carrying your new honors and experience to your loved ones in the after."

Alastair nodded slowly, taking comfort in the feeling of his little brother nuzzling into him. "You're right."

Drax looked around the room, there were tears in everyone's eyes, hopeful smiles on everyone's lips. Rocket shuttered inside when he saw it. This was his family, this ship full of reject, rebel-rousers, thugs, and prostitutes. They were his family. Some how Rocket kept forgetting, that as long as they were together, then anything was possible.

Drax turned his gaze back to Alastair. "These fine friend, my family will do everything in their power to protect your loved ones, for you are part of our family now."

"We are Groot." Groot smiled and nodded fimly in agreement.

Alastair embraced Drax and patted his firm back. "Thank you my mentor for showing me the way."

"You do not have to thank me, sometime we all get lost. It is up to our family to help us find the way back." Drax patted his back firmly.

"That's right, family and all that crap. I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink. I figure if I'm going to be crying like a bitch, I might as well be drunk like a bitch." Quill opened up a cabinet pulling out a new bottle of Jack.

"Here's to that." Anders called out as he moved to stand next to Quill.

"You want some Rocket?" Quill asked, when he didn't hear a response he looked around the room. "Where did he go Groot?"

Groot shrugged and looked around. "I am Groot?"

But Rocket had somehow slipped away without them noticing.

The door slid open with a whoosh. Rocket stepped into the dark room. The only light that filtered in the room was from the stars outside the large window and Alicia's soft glow. Rocket came close to her. She was sitting on the windowsill wearing nothing but a thin white nightgown. So thin in fact that her fur glowed right through it, not leaving much to the imagination at all. _She looks positively radiant and it had nothing to do with the gamma radiation,_ Rocket thought a smile coming to his lips as he pet the back of her long neck. He could feel her shutter at her touch.

"I never thought about it before Rocky." Her voice was soft in the quite room. "We might not survive this."

Rocket nodded, lightly kissing the back of her ear. "I know. I don't like to think about anything bad happening to us."

Alicia reached behind her, pulling his arm around her waist. "Me neither, but I can't help but feel like I'm being cheated. I want to get married, I want to have children. To have a life and settle down. I completely messed my life up. You were right, I should have never joined the military."

Rocket touched her lips softly with his. "Shh. Don't think that way. The choices that we make then, forge who we are now. If you change them, you change the very essences of yourself. No more talk about that, alright?"

"You're right Rocky, I'm sorry. I'm just emotional right now. My cycle has started and it couldn't come at a worse time." Alicia blurted out, she had never really discussed anything like this with him before.

"Your cycle?" Rocket made contemplating 'duck lips'.

"Come on Rocky, don't make me explain it to you." Alica's cheeks flushed embarrassingly.

"I know what you mean honey, I'm just playing around with you. On the other hand though, if you want, we can try to make a baby right now." Rocket gave a roguish smiled, raised eyebrow and all.

"No mister that's not gonna work on me. I know you can't reproduce because of your stupid genetic modifications." Alicia jokingly poked in him the stomach.

"I know, it's a bummer." Rocket looked down at her hand pushing in on his tummy. "I never told you this before but I wanted kids someday, I wanted them so bad in fact. It was shortly after you and I fell in love. I wanted to help raise our babies, just like your dad had raised you and Arty." Rocket grimaced as he thought he might had said too much.

Alicia took his hand, lightly kissing his knuckles. "You wanted to be a daddy. That's so sweet, it gives me chills."

"Don't go spreading that around, I got a rep to uphold." Rocket teased, but Alicia looked at him seriously.

"You would have been a great father, just like dad was. You would have made him proud." Her thick eyebrows bent in sadness.

"I'm sorry I mentioned your dad sweetie, I just wanted to tell you..." Alicia threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"It's not that. I just wish we had more time. I want to marry you, I want to have kids with you. I don't care if we have to genetically...alter them. I just want you, forever." She broke down, her body clinging to him.

Rocket cleared his throat and started humming a song in her ear. His hand rubbing softly along her shoulder blades. Alicia wiped her eyes on his shoulder and nuzzled tightly into the side of his face. He swayed with her to the rhythm he was humming. His tone was off slightly, but it still made her smile. They had only heard the song a million times over the loud speakers on the Milano.

"...Although we are miles apart, if you ever need a helping hand. I'll be there on the double, as fast as I can. Don't you know that...there ain't no mountain high enough..." His voice caressed softly along her rounded ear.

"I love you Rocky." She whispered into his ear, still holding on tightly.

"I love you too Alicia." He whispered back, petting her neck softly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

4th Down and 40

It was getting late and had been a very long day of playing communication tag. As it stood now, Agent Coulson and his boys with SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.) were working on a defense protocol that would stop or deflect various types of long range weapon fire from space. While Agent Carter was helping SWORD (Sentient World Observation and Response Department) work on a weapon that could neutralize the enemy in space from the surface of the Earth. All of tech gamble seemed to be headed up by none other than Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. All of his tech, his weaponry, and his know-how. Which Rocket had purposefully neglected to mention that the Deadlights Society had stolen some of his Tech from him.

"Alright Tony. Tony, Tony now talk to me..." Rocket was doing what he could to stay calm in light of all the hectic scrambling that was going on at the other end of the transmission.

"Hey Meeko, if you're going to keep yelling at me, I'm going to make you call me Mr. Stark. We're friends and all, but not that close. Nobody yells at me, unless we're doing the nasty, understand me?" Tony smirk was as smug as everyone said it was, then he vanished off the view screen for a second and then came back.

"Meeko?" Rocket growled. "Doing the nasty huh. If there is anyone that can get the nasty done, it's me. Tell me when and I'll be there." Rocket smirked, showing his teeth a bit.

"Oooh me likey. Remember to buy me flowers and something else nice, something red. It's my favorite color." Tony turned his head and covered the mic, so he could shout something at someone off screen.

"I'm losing you again buddy, I need to know what else is going on. What do you guys have set in motion?" The sound of Rocket's exasperated voice caused Peter Quill to snatch awake from his spot on the couch.

Tony disappeared off the screen and there was the sound of a power switch coming on, followed by a low hum. "Yeah! I told you it would work Coulson." Finally Tony turned to face the screen again. "Alright Rocket in my pocket, this is all I know. Nick Fury is gathering the rest of the Avengers to handle any ground resistance that gets through you guys and SHIELD's shield. Unfortunately the Avengers are now a big team, so they'll being teamed with other heroes that can help."

"And what of Asgard?" Rocket checked over the list Quill had left for him.

"No word from them yet, but they always like to show up late, you know the right time that makes them seem twenty percent cooler than everyone else." Tony stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Ooh these are good. Jarvis order me a few cases of this chocolate. Send one here to the SHIELD facility and the rest to my house."

"Come on man, stay focus. Jeez like you need any more sugar." Rocket pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I've not eaten since? God two hours ago, that's a long time. Lucky I didn't die. Oh hey Sly Cooper, this just in Professor X is rallying the X-men even as we speak. They're going to be helping out with the defense of the planet and I guess take care of any civilians that might get hurt. I heard he might even be able to bring in Magneto on this deal. That would be pretty cool." Tony said as he chewed another piece of chocolate.

"Hell yeah! What about your planets military?" Rocket checked off another item on the list.

"Yep, they are all standing by. I think Spider-man wants to help too, if he gets all his homework done on time. Rhodey, of course will be there." Tony wiped the chocolate off of his hand and looked at his watch.

"Now for another important piece of information. Then you can go about your day. Will anyone be coming up here to help us out?" Rocket checked the last thing off on his list and looked at Tony hopefully.

"Probably not. We don't really have the technology to fly up there and fight space battles, but I hear George Lucas is working it out." Tony smiled and scratched his eyebrow with his thumb.

"Well that sucks. Who is George Lucas? I've never heard of him. Is he a new super hero or something." Rocket cocked his head.

"You know what rodent, I'm not even dignifying that with a response." Tony checked his watch one more time. "Now if there's nothing else, I really have to go take care of that thing for SWORD. Still not really sure what I'm doing there, but I'll figure it out."

"Wait, so we're not getting any help? What about you? You can fly into space, can't you?" Rocket waited on baited breath to hear some kind of good news.

"If I can help you I will, I have to maintain the equipment down here." A serious look came to Tony's face. "But I promise you, the moment I'm free. I'll be there to help you out."

Rocket smiled, it wasn't the exact answer he was hoping for, but it was better than nothing. "Thanks Tony, we really appreciate everything you're doing."

"Don't mention man, we're on the same team for a change. Take care and I'll see you soon, hugs and kisses." Tony turned off his monitor, before Rocket had a chance to say anything else.

Peter Quill lay over the back of the couch looking at Rocket, there were bags under his eyes. "Hey, on a scale from one to ten, ten being the best. How did we do?"

Rocket sighed and rotated in his stool to look at him. "I would say, a two for us and an eight for Earth."

"Man that sucks. Alright fill me in on what happened." Quill groaned as he got up from the couch and walked over to take a seat next to his furry friend.

The room was dark, except for a few candles flickering around the bath tub. The soft scent of rose petals lingered in the air. Red, pink, and white rose petals floated atop the warm water in the bathtub. Soft music drifted in from the speaker overhead. Everything was peaceful in the room. Right down to the relaxing tree man in the corner of the room. Groot looked up as Alicia entered the room. A smile slipping across his craggy lips. He tossed a few more rose petals into the warm water for her.

_This is the last straw,_ Alicia thought. If this therapeutic bath didn't help her release the knots in her shoulders then she was going to force herself to take sleeping pills so she could get a good nights rest. She hated the idea of having to do that, especially when she wasn't sure when Rocket was going to be getting in bed. She always liked to wake up, just to tell him that she loved him. Couldn't do that if she was drugged up.

Alicia untied the wrap around her waist. The robe flowing open before she pulled it down from her shoulders, leaving her standing naked next to the tub. A giggled slipped free, when she looked up at Groot to see him covering his eyes with one large tree branch hand. She lifted her leg and stepped down into the warm water. Then she put the other food in. It felt as if the bathtub was swallowing her up. The bathtub itself would have been too small for a normal sized humanoid to lay all the way back in, but it was just perfect for her. The water rushed up around her shoulders, pulling a sigh from deep inside of her.

Groot got up from his spot on the floor and leaned his back against the tub so he could be closer to his ward. "I am Groot?" His voice was so soft that it almost rumbled the entire tub.

"Oh yes my friend. It feels so much better now." Her voice sounded force amidst the pressure of the hot water around her.

Things had been so much better between her and Groot, since she learned how to understand the sudden nuances of his speech patterns. She wasn't perfect at it yet, there were several time that she misunderstood him. But he was an excellent teacher, very patient and forgiving with her. They often times enjoyed moments like this, where they would just sit and talk about anything or everything. She marveled at how intelligent he was.

"I am Groot..." Groot smiled softly, moss growing around his cheek bones as if he had them.

"I'm so glad to hear it. I bet you miss Stormy something fierce. I miss her too, she is such a good friend." Alicia closed her eyes and took a long relaxing breath.

"I am Groot." He nodded slowly, his fingers playing across the metal tiles on the floor.

"Well you two will be reunited soon. I'm almost certain of it." Alicia reached up and took the small tumbler of Jack Daniels that sat on the edge of the tub.

Alicia had taken a bottle into her room a long while ago, just for nights like this. The nights when she was too stressed out, or too much in pain to sleep. She took a sip of the brown liquid from the thin rim of the glass before stetting it back down. It tasted terrible and burned when it went down, but Peter had told her that it would help her relax. _One could only hope_, she thought. At this point she was willing to try anything.

"I am Groot?" His voice rumbled once again.

"We're doing well I think. We don't spend much time alone together anymore." Alicia spoke bitter sweetly about it.

"I am Groot..." Groot said even softer this time, so soft that Alicia almost missed what he said.

"No, I don't think we're going to leave one another. I've just been having so much trouble expressing my emotions to him lately. And you know he does too." Alicia looked over at the large tree man that had pivoted around too look into her face.

"I...am...Groot?" Groot gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's the point, I just don't think I can convey what I want to say to him." Alicia could feel the muscles in her shoulders tighten once again.

"I...am...Groot." Groot nodded slowly and urged her on.

"Because there just isn't enough time. We could all be dead so very soon. I just don't think I could deal with him saying no." Alicia sat up out of the tub, staring into the giant trees's eyes

"I...AM...Groot!" This time his tone was pushing her to understand how important it was.

"You're right, any time that we have left is still precious time. Maybe this is what has been bothering me for so long. No wonder why I can't sleep and my shoulders hurt all the time." Alicia sighed, a smile coming to her lips. "I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

Groot shook his head slowly. "I am Groot." He lifted one of his limbs and pointed to the door.

"You're right Groot, there isn't any more time to waste." Alicia got up from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her, tucking it under his armpits.

Alicia pulled her robe on, pushing her arms through the sleeves before tying it around her waist. The fabric was sticking too her fur because she'd not dried off before hand. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but she would live. While she was heading for the door, Groot let the water out of the tub and started blowing out the candles. He waved his large hand towards the door, urging her to hurry. Alicia passed into the bedroom, stopping at her nightstand long enough to retrieve something from it's drawer.

Once the item was firmly clutched in her hand, she could feel the tense muscles in her shoulders starting to relax. Maybe all the stress was coming from the fact that she hadn't been completely honest with Rocket. But that was about to change, she passed through the door into the hallway.

In the distance she could hear Quill and Rocket talking from the confines of the common room, that was so close by. They both sounded tired and weary. For a moment Alicia thought again that she might hold off until the morning to have this talk with Rocket. Then she shook her head. That was no longer an option. It had to be now or else she might lose her nerve again.

Alicia stepped into the room, both Rocket and Quill looked up from the monitor in the table. Their eyes meeting with hers, as if they knew who was coming into the room. Suddenly it felt rather silly that she had decided to have this talk with Rocket, while she was still wearing her bathrobe. It was easy to see that Quill was uncomfortable with her attire as he kept hiding his face in his hands. Alicia looked down and felt a blush running to her glowing cheeks. It had been much colder in the hallway that it had been in her room. Quickly she folded her arms across her chest.

"I guess I should start wearing goggles around here, or turn up the heat." Quills voice was muffled from behind his hands, he parted them just enough so his mouth could be seen. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, this will only take a second." Alicia was gathering up all the courage she had inside of her now.

"Are you alright honey?" Rocket said hopping down from his stool.

"Yes, I just have something I have to tell you. Please don't say anything until I can gather myself, because I might lose my nerve, or throw up, or maybe both. But throwing up is definitely going to stay on the list." Alicia seemed frantic, her piercing green eyes were wide and wild.

Rocket took her hand and rubbed the back of it gently with his thumbs. "It's alright sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me."

The touch of his warm hands on her's was like fire. The sincerity in his eyes was overwhelming to her. It felt as if her heart would shatter into a million pieces if his answer was no. Her knees had been weak the moment she stepped into the room, but now they were practically buckling.

Which was good, it made it easier for Alicia to slip down on one knee, she reached out her hand to Rocket and splayed her fingers. "Rocket, will you marry me?"

Rocket looked at the mystical ring in her hand, and then down to her face. The room had started spinning around him, he was having trouble catching his breath. Alicia noted that he hadn't said no, but he also hadn't said yes. Picking up the ring, she slipped it around his finger. Earlier at one of the many rest stops they'd made for supplies. Alicia had slipped away to a near by jeweler to get it re-sized. It fit perfectly and for that she was grateful. Rocket still hadn't spoken yet.

Peter Quill grabbed a handful of his hair pulling on it, before he succumb to his own excitement and jumped to his feet. "For god sake man, say something."

Just then the room stopped spinning and Rocket looked down at the ring on his finger. The emerald gem set into it, looked remarkably like Alicia's eyes. The tree branches that held the gem in place and made the rest of the band for the ring, reminded him of his best friend Groot. Whoever made this ring, must have made it just for him. And now here he stood with it on his finger and the love of his life at on her knees. Alicia had asked an impossibly hard question to answer. Well it should have been a hard question to answer, but in truth it wasn't.

"Yes, I marry you." Was all he said.

Alicia was up from the floor and into his arms in seconds. Peter Quill was jumping up and down screaming and hollering happily. He flipped on the overhead speakers throughout the entire ship, yelling about the proposal. He didn't care how late it was and who he woke up. This was far more important than sleeping. Rocket looked into Alicia's eyes and for once didn't shy away from her powerful gaze. He kissed her lips deeply, wanting to hold that special kiss for as long as he could. Just in case it all had been a dream.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I Do...

Three days had passed since the unforeseen question had been asked. It didn't take Rocket a long time to realize that it wasn't a dream after all. Despite the few jabs that he received from Quill about Alicia being the one to ask him to marry her, everyone seemed very happy about it. Aisha had said that, it was moments like this, that made the dark parts in life worth living through. Which was true now more than ever. The Mulan Rouge and Tombstone were now in route to intercept the Mothership. The time was at hand, and battle was imminent. Most of the group kept to themselves in these precious moments before the Event Horizon.

Alicia had hardly left Rocket's side for the past three days. It was nice having her around so much, since before, they had not been spending much time together. Often times she would catch Rocket looking at the ring on his finger, rolling it around slowly. In light of recent events their wedding ceremony had to be postponed. Due to the Deadlights Society doubling their speed and were now on a direct course for Earth. In less then forty-eight hours the battle would be on. Alicia swore to Rocket that after the battle was over, they would make it official.

Rocket agreed, but something deep inside of him hurt. He wanted the ceremony to happen before the battle. It was a silly thought to hang on to a 'just in case' attitude, since both of them were capable warriors. Another part of him, said that he was just being selfish again. Try as he might to overcome this selfish feeling, it was just too hard for him to accept.

Rocket stood by the large window looking out at the stars as they shifted by in long white stripes against the blackness, his pipe tucked in his mouth. The sweet taste of Ar'Leirian tobacco in his mouth, finally he'd managed to score some from Aisha. It hadn't been an easy task however. He had spend the better part of three hours helping her clean her room, which had been utterly destroyed. Since she'd stopped working on the farm, her ambitions to keep clean and tidy had gone out the window. In hind sight, Rocket believe that it was worth it, with every pipe full he smoked.

Rocket heard a moan from the bed behind him and turned to see Alicia stirring from her nap. She had believed that once she told Rocket about her secret. About wanting to get married. It would have improved her sleep habits. And it had for the first night at least. But the following day was when Tony Stark delivered the bad news about the Deadlights Society advancing on Earth. Alicia had gone back to her shallow sleeping habits that very night. It was alright though. She managed to nap well, as long as Rocket was in the room.

"Mmm, nothing smells better then homegrown tobacco when you wake up from a nap." Alicia's sleep heavy voice called from the bed.

"Hey you're awake sleepy head, I thought you were going to sleep right through the coming battle." Rocket padded over to the bed.

Alicia pulled her legs out from under the covers and sat up. Her head fur was ruffled and sleep tossed. It brought a chuckle from his lips as he pet it back, trying to get it to lay down. Rocket held the pipe out to her so she could take a long drag from it.

Alicia coughed out softly and tried to contain herself. "Nope still taste terrible, gods that crap will kill you."

Rocket cackled as he slipped down to sit next to her on the bed. "You're right about that. Maybe after this whole war thing happens, I'll give up smoking."

"I would appreciate it Rocky, I want you to live a very long life, healthy life." A warm smile crept to her lips as she pet his thigh.

"Me too." The words had barely passed his lips, when he heard a voice over the loud speaker.

"Rocket and Alicia please report to common room fourteen." Shil's eloquent voice called out to them.

"Man is it time already, I thought we had a whole day before we were going to arrive." Rocket raised and eyebrow looking at Alicia.

Butterflies filled Alicia's stomach making her feel queasy. "Maybe they just want to talk to us or something."

A grim look came to Rocket's face as he tapped out his pipe and tucking it away. "We can only hope."

They both got up from the bed and walked to the door side by side. As the door open Rocket looked deep into her eyes and took her hand leading her along. For someone that didn't much care for public displays of affection, the gesture had left Alicia breathless. Tears pushed to her beautiful piercing green eyes. They walked through the halls as slowly as they possibly could, not wanted to get there too fast. Rocket didn't know what this meeting was about and he was in no rush to find out. This moment with Alicia had to last as long as it could. Again that silly sentiment entered his head. Just in case something bad happened in the end.

When they stepped into the common room, Rocket couldn't have been more surprised about what he found. All of his friends, his family were standing in the room. They were all dressed as nicely as they could be. Even Veratta looked spiffy in her clean maroon duds. Each of them stood in two rows making an aisle for the lover birds to walk down.

A handmade banner waiting for them at the end of the walk. It crookedly hung on the wall. It read. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon" It had been hastily drawn out in black marker. Groot had grown several bunches of flowers and decorated the room using whatever pot, pan, or cup that could hold water. Aisha was kind enough to cook her famous fennel soup, it sat nearby on the counter in a warmer, filling the room with the warm scent. Drinks lined the counter off to the side of the soup warmer.

Alicia stepped around to the front of Rocket, giving him a peck on the lips. "I know you didn't want to wait to get married, so everyone helped arrange this for you. I just love you so much Rocket, you deserve to be happy."

Rocket blinked hard and turned his face away trying to seem tough and strong despite the welling tears in his brown eyes. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Everything looked better than he could have possibly imaged. With that Peter Quill pushed play on the radio console behind them filling the room with a soft song. Rocket took Alicia's hand and started down the aisle. _Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low_, chimed in overhead. Rocket looked at Alicia and smirked. She giggled back and nudged his cheek with her nose. As they passed their family members, they received smiles, nods, and even a thumbs up. It had been a short walk, when they got to the monitor screen they were met by Groot, who served as a best man for Rocket and Aisha, who was the maid of honor for Alicia. Tears were welling up in Aisha's eyes, her hands caressing along Alicia's arm softly. Peter Quill quickly turned the music turned off, before rejoining the line right behind Rocket.

Alicia took the ring from Rocket's finger and handed it to Aisha. "That way we can use it for the ceremony." Alicia whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling.

It dawned on Rocket that he hadn't gotten a ring for Alicia. He didn't even have anything that could be used as a ring for her. At that moment, he felt someone push something into the palm of his hand. He jolted and turned to see Gamora standing behind him with a smile on her face. He opened his hand and saw a small banded ring, that was stripped, black metal and pressed gold like a bee's abdomen.

Gamora knelt down and whispered in his ear. "I give you this ring as a gift. Know that this ring was important to me. It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before she died. Now I'm giving it to you, because I want it to stay in the family. Take care of it please."

Before Rocket could argue or refuse her, she stood up and took her place in line behind Alicia. Rocket looked at her and smiled gratefully, he mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her and handed the ring to Groot. The ceremony was about to begin, Alica's stomach was still filled with the butterflies she'd felt earlier. Rocket on the other hand, felt calm for the first time in a long while. That changed the moment Drax walked up from the back of the line and stood at the front of the room, carrying with him a piece of paper.

Rocket looked up at his giant friend. "Are you officiating?"

"Yes, Peter and Gamora thought that I would be a good choice for it. So I wrote down what I wanted to say." Drax gave the warmest smile Rocket had ever seen him give.

"Alright buddy, if you say so." Rocket smiled when he heard Alicia's excited giggle.

Drax cleared his throat and started to speak, there was an awkward cadence to his voice as he read from his paper. "First I shall start with the obvious task at hand. Is there anyone in this room that does not agree with this union. Speak now, so I can end your life and we can continue with the ceremony."

There were a spattering of laughter coming from behind them, but no one raised there hand.

Drax kept right on reading. "Good. Now we can officially start. Rocket Raccoon, is my brother. I have known him a long time now, but have never truly seen him happy. Even that time he put rubbing alcohol in Peter's under garments. Although we all did have a good laugh at his expense. But I have never seen him happier then when I see him with Alicia. "

Again there were spattering of laughter. Rocket looked back at Peter Quill, who had a stunned look on his face as if he hadn't know who had done that to him. Rocket immediately had to subdue a laugh that was fighting to get out.

"Alicia, I have only known you for a short while, but you seem kind and sweet and pleasing to pet when I have had a bad day. I am honored to have you and your family together with mine." Drax looked at her and gave her the same smile that he had given Rocket earlier.

"The secret to soft fur is a healthy dose of Gamma Radiation. But seriously I thank you, we couldn't have asked to be a part of a better family." Alicia whispered as she reached out to pat his hip.

"Then without further delay, because I know everyone really just wants to put lot of liquid in their bodies. I ask for the dispersion of the unity circles." Drax looked from Groot to Aisha.

"Unity circles?" Alicia looked at Rocket, who was rolling his eyes.

"The rings man, their called rings." Rocket whispered to his big friend.

"Ah yes, the rings. Disperse the rings." Drax was fighting back the need to laugh at his own mistake.

Aisha held out the beautiful emerald gem ring for Alicia. She took it and slipped it back onto Rocket's finger. _It feels good to have it back_, Rocket thought. Groot presented Gamora's ring to Rocket, which he placed it on Alicia's finger. It was a little loose, but not to the point of slipping off. Alicia and Rocket showed there rings to Drax.

When Drax was satisfied that the unity circles had been dispersed properly, he began again. "By the Galactic Union Board of Xander, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now 'make babies' together." The cheering started and then slowed as everyone realized what was said.

Rocket shot him a look, to which Drax gestured to Peter Quill. When Rocket turned to look at Quill, he just smirked and started gyrating his hips in a vulgar gesture. Rocket rolled his eyes and started chuckling. But Alicia wasn't put off, she launched forward and kissed her husband passionately. No one waited for them to stop either, they all started in on the food an drink. When couple did finish kissing, Rocket darted off to get some soup for he and his wife.

Dr. Adams knelt down and looked at Alicia. "Tonight after Rocket falls asleep, come see me so we can discuss what the you know what, alright?"

Alicia nodded. "Certainly."

The party raged on for sometime. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Peter got Gamora to dance with him. Sabine was teaching Della and Shil the art of seduction through dirty dancing. Aisha and Dr. Adams were seen slow dancing together a few times. Alastair and Anders spent most of the night charming all the members of the opposite sex and a few time they tried seducing Quill, but that was only because of how much drink they had consumed. Close to the end of the night there were even some funny toasts, and tear filled speeches. In the end Rocket and Alicia had slipped away so they could spend some time alone.

That night Alicia lost herself to his touch. Rocket was gentle, more gentle than she ever thought that he could be. He had been her first, her only lover that she'd ever had. It was true, wisdom and knowledge do come with age and time. Rocket had both on his side. His passion towards her not only rekindled a bestial side of her, but it only fanned the flame of their love. So many time he had left her head spinning. In the end, they fell back onto the bed, wishing they still had the strength and the will to continue on. Both of them had waited so long to experience this feeling again, this thrill and neither of them were left disappointed. Their love, and their marriage had been consummated.

Once Rocket was deep asleep, Alicia got up and pulled her clothes back on. With great effort for her body was sore. There were muscles in her body that she didn't know existed that were sore. Quietly she rounded the bed and kissed Rocket on his forehead, covering him up with the blanket. She whispered a tender _'I love you'_ and hurried out of the room to go meet with Dr. Adams.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Event Horizon

The Mulan Rouge barely had enough time to come out of faster than light travel before it was already bombarded by the small Deadlights Society (DLS) Battle Cruisers. Shil put the shields up to maximum. The siren for red alert was activated, sending a buzzing through the thousands of hallways. The moment had finally come when they were going to face off against the Deadlight Society. Everything that they had been waiting for, planning for was about to come to fruition. And now was the time.

The Milano was the first ship out of the hanger. Peter Quill pulled back hard on the stick to drive the ship into a yawn, clearing hanger doors for other ships to leave. Drax gripped the gunner controls tightly and opened fire on the DLS Battle Cruisers that were buzzing around outside of the ship, giving his friends more time and room to exit the hanger. Gamora was the next one out of the ship, she was piloting one of Veratta's ships, named Colt. The other two helping pilot, she didn't know. They had come in with the Colt transferring personnel to help control the Mulan Rouge.

The Colt veered off and headed out into deep space, Gamora wanted to be the one to draw first blood on the Deadlights home turf. Lastly was the Dirty Birdy took flight. It had been the first time Rocket had flown the Dirty Birdy, since he became the temporary owner of it. So there was quite a learning curve to it. Once he was out in open space though, he had more room to maneuver and the margin of error wasn't so slim, he was able to cut loose.

Once all three ships were clear of the Mulan Rouge, Della raised the shield and linked a comm to Veratta. "The ships are go, now flank them."

The Tombstone rolled in, firing Massive Quantum Cannons of hot energy at the DLS Armada. Each sweeping wave cutting down hundreds of the battle cruisers. Varetta's Ravager class batter cruiser lead the charge. A group of ten thousand miss matched ships, cruisers, and war frigates poured onto the battle field, painting the blackness in a beautiful array of color and energy discharges. The DLS Battle Cruisers fired back.

Dr. Adams linked in and called out. "Alright, I just got word from the Tombstone. The Quantum Cannons are overheating from the heavy usage. They only have a total of ten shots left on them. I think we should use them sparingly. Our first task is to take out the shields around the hanger on the Mother ship."

"Even if we take the shields down, we still have to reprogram our ships codes so we can get through the energy airlock." Rocket called back as he dodges and rolls between several DLS battle cruisers.

"Don't you worry about that, I've already taken care of it. Remember I spent a lot of time on that ship." Dr. Adams laughed as he looked around the room. "Della return fire at the transport vessel Imogine."

"Done and Done." They could hear here call back, sending a barraged of white hot blaster fire at the furthest larger ship.

"I also spoke to Mr. Stark, he is linked in with us right now, but away from his comm. He's in the midst of wiring together SWORD's offensive technology." Dr. Adams gripped the console as Mulan Rouge shuttered under the heavy fire from Klattu, one of the DLS Warships.

"What good will that do?" Anders yelled from behind Rocket.

Dr. Adams grunted and regained his footing. "I'm not sure, but he said we will be very impressed, _if_ he can get it working."

"If? If? We don't have time for ifs. Flark my life. I hope he can get it working." Rocket said pulling back on the sticks causing two DLS cruisers to collide together. "Damn that was close."

"I hope so too, we are hopeless outnumbered one hundred to one." Dr. Adams reminded him.

"Never tell me the odds." Said a voice over their headsets.

"Rhomann Dey! Oh my god am I glad to see you." Quill almost jumped up from his seat, when he remembered that they were in a space battle.

Thousands of star burst shaped ships flew down to join the battle. Their photon blasters raining down hot burning holes into every DLS ship in their path. Nothing had ever looked more beautiful than the cool blue steel of the Nova Corps ships, trimmed in their reds and golds. It almost brought tears to Quill's eyes.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Dey chuckled through his mic. "But seriously, I promised I would help you as soon as I could."

"You sure did buddy, oh my god thank you." Quill allowed himself one moment to relax and enjoy this short moment of triumph.

"Excellent, thank you Nova Corps. I'm glad you could be here for the slaughter." Dr. Adams smiled, feeling that their chances might be a little better now.

"Alright listen up, I need those hanger shields down now. Tombstone prepare to fire." Dr. Adams paced over to the sensor screen. "Veratta, when they're ready, order them to fire. We only have ten shots and it may take quite a few of them to punch through those shields. Hit them in bursts of three."

"I hear you." Veratta called back. "Tombstone, keep me posted." Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she only hoped it didn't take too long for them to prepare.

"We're ready now ma'am." The Gunnery Sergeant informed.

Veratta yelled into her mic. "Fire!" Then nothing happened.

Veratta called the order again and nothing happened. "Ma'am the cannons are shorting out, they didn't reactivate after you ordered us to put them on standby."

"Alright listen to me closely. Take all the power cells out of one of cannons and hook them up to the other one. Find a Quarenex battery from storage and once you're targeted, hook the battery up to it." Veratta turned hard and angled herself out of the path of fire.

"Ma'am that will rupture the cannon, rendering it useless." The voice called back to her.

"I'm well aware of the consequences. All I can tell you is we need that shield down now. We are getting pummeled here." Veratta felt her cybernetics sizzle.

"Yes ma'am." The voice called out to her one more time.

The moments passed like hours. The only thing Rocket could do was dodge and fire, he didn't want to wander too far away from the Mothership. All other ships were on standby, waiting to see what was going to happen. Suddenly five heavy blasts from the Tombstone's Quantum cannons hit their mark in succession. The octagon grid pattern that the shields made, flickered hard and shattered outward before flickering out.

"Yeah!" Veratta yelled happily. "Shields are down."

"Rocket, Veratta, Dey start your approach. Gamora, Quill follow them in. We are out of options." Dr. Adams yelled through his headset, the Mulan Rouge rumbling hard throwing him to the floor.

"You heard the man, lets get it going." Rocket put the Dirty Birdy into a nose dive angled right at the hanger door.

Veratta was on his left side, Dey was on his right. Behind him the Milano moved up, followed closely by Gamora's Colt. It felt as if they were only going to get one chance at this. Hundreds of black shapes were swarming out of the hanger door of the Mothership. More DLS battle cruisers a lot more. Alexandra was all too well aware of their plan. With that many DLS battle cruisers they were going to be tore apart.

"Break off!" Rocket yelled, but it was too late.

Veratta's Peacemaker and Dey's star ship veered off into a cloud of fire. Veratta took several hits. Forcing her to break off and escape, so she might be able regroup and try another approach. While Dey used a sonic burst to short out all the DLS battle cruisers around him, giving himself some breathing room. The Milano tore off upward, trying to lead a few more of the ships away from the Dirty Birdy. Gamora veered left taking with her a few more. But the one DLS battle cruiser in the front was coming right for Rocket. When he swerved to miss it, it turned sharply and pursued. For a single moment Alicia could read 'Agent 1' scrawled on the side of the ship in blood. Agent 1's mission was simple, take out the Raccoon's ship.

"Rocket get us out of here, that's an Agent 1" She urged feeling her stomach twist.

Alicia knew for a fact that Agent 1s were viscous killers. It was the only Agent rank that other Agents could aspire too be, if they were ruthless enough. If you got the call, then that meant you were worthy. A special choice by whoever was in charge.

"Alright everyone, hang on to your butts." Rocket blasted the thrusters to the limit, the force pushing him back into the seat.

Rocket swerved and jolted around the battlefield, trying to put as much space and as many ships as he could between Agent 1's ship and the Dirty Birdy. It just seemed that none of his usual tricks were working. Even Alicia's tricks seemed to have no effect. Whoever Agent 1 was, he was good. Or just highly motivated and dedicated to taking them out. Agent 1's ship was fast, as it jerked and swooned out of the path of every ship Rocket tried to put between them, and somehow it was still gaining on them. There was a good chance that Agent 1's weaponry could tear them apart in second. Rocket winced and gritted his teeth, waiting for the death punch at any moment.

Then the Agent 1's ship exploded, blasted into a few million particles. A junky looking Ravager class battleship passed Rocket by at neck break speed. Rocket veered around to see who it was, but they were gone. Then came a familiar voice through the comm.

"Hey, you little furry prick, that's one you owe me boy." Yondu's gritty voice had never sounded more beautiful.

"Yondu, you are an angel. An absolute angel and I love you for it." Quill yelled out, his voice was positively crazy.

"Yeah, 'bout that. I was on my way to Xander to find ya guys, low and behold this guy name Dey asked me if I wanted to be a hero again." Yondu chuckled to himself. "At first I thought, hell no! But when he said he and his boys were going to Earth to help ya out. I decided what the hell, it's not like I got anythin' better to do."

"Oh my god, I love you both. You hear that, both of you. Dey, Yondu we should get married and have a show called 'Brother Husbands'." Quill blurted out as excited as a kid on Christmas.

"Now now boy, calm down. I ain't done much yet. But stick around for the show." Yondu cackled and opened fire on a passing cloud of DLS battle cruisers.

"This is it gentlemen. When Rocket makes his decent onto the Mothership. I want Dey on one side, Yondu on the other. The rest of you follow them in. We need to hit them hard and we need to hit them now." There was a hint of panic in Dr. Adams voice, as he looked down at the console that registered that the Mulan Roug's shields were at thirty-two percent.

"You heard the man people, lets tear these guys a new one. Yahoo!" Peter Quill howled like a madman, everyone could hear Drax laughing in the background.

Gamora could hear how happy Quill and Drax were. It must have been the feeling of the tides turning. A smile came to her lips as she thought about Quill, his dumb smiling face. A flash came out the corner of her eyes just in time to react. She pulled a hard right on the stick, the ship responding instantly. Corpsman Dey's star ship barreled by her, it was puffing out plumes of dark smoke, several of the metal ray spikes had been blasted off from his ship.

Gamora felt fortunate that she swerved hard enough to miss colliding with Dey's ship, but she hadn't seen the DLS battle cruiser veering headlong toward her, slamming into the side of her battle cruiser. It's pointed tip tearing through the metal side like a hot knife through butter. Oxygen hissed out of the openings as the reserve oxygen tanks were emptying into space. One small spark against the oxygen could ignite everything in a fiery blast. Warning Buzzers blared into the cockpit as Gamora fought against the clip on the security straps. She panned around to see if anyone else had made it. There were no survivors, they'd fought so bravely. If only she could have reacted faster. Her heart started pounding in her chest. The air around her was growing thin. Finally she managed to force the straps free, her body floating to the ceiling limply.

"Damn it!" She hissed as she fought to swim back down to her chair.

A warning voice called to her over the speakers. "Fire detected in the Drive Core Chamber."

_Flark it_, she thought to herself as she drew her sword. With all of her might she threw it at the front windows. Quickly she breathed out all the air in her lungs and body, making herself as small as she possibly could. The razor sharp adamantium blade pierced the window. In a rush of air leaving the cockpit, it pulled Gamora's weightless form towards the crack. She rolled around so her back would smash against. She hit the window hard, hard enough for it to shatter outward and send her into space. Gamora snatched the hilt of her sword on her way passed, tumbling and falling deeper into space.

Quill saw what happened from the cockpit of the Milano, he was already on his way. "Guys Gamora's in trouble, if you can get to her. Try to."

"I can try." Rocket veered the Dirty Birdy out of the path of two battle cruisers, dog fighting for position.

"No Rocket! You stay near the mothership. We have managed to take the shields down around the hanger. Your task is to land there as soon as possible." Veratta pivoted her Peacemaker around, trying to get a lock on Gamora's position.

"Sorry Pete..." Rocket grimaced as he angled his ship back towards the open hanger, blasting everything that came out of the gaping doors.

"Yondu, Dey? How are you doing, can you get to her?" Quill was at max propulsion without making a jump to light speed, it would take two minutes at least to get to her.

"No boy I'm covered, someone else has gotta get her." Yondu jerked back on the stick several cruisers blasting past him, before he opened fire on them. "Take that ya sumbitches!"

"Sorry Quill, I'm flanked where I'm at. If I take any more hits I'm done for." Dey veered his star cruiser down, several of the black Battle Cruisers were closing in on him.

It was cold all around her, cold enough to freeze her skin. There was only a minute, only a minute to be rescued. Then an explosion behind her, silent and deadly. The shock wave forced her away from the fiery blast. If there had been oxygen around her, she would have burned to death. Instead she dealt with the small metal particles embedded into her back, she would heal. All she needed was for someone to pick her up.

"Can anyone get to her!" Quill was in a full panic, he could hear ripper darts tearing into the walls of the Milano, bouncing around.

"We are trying!" Veratta yelled back, her Peacemaker was on full throttle.

Thirty seconds..., Gamora thought, just have to hold on. Dey ducked and dodged around the other Nova Corps battle cruisers, and DLS Battle Cruisers. It was a mess to get around. He could see Gamora on his sensors, but couldn't make visual contact on her. If only he could shake the Cruisers behind him.

Twenty seconds left...What happens in twenty seconds, Gamora's mind was fading, her eyes were turning blood red. There was a ringing in her ears. All she wanted was one sweet breath of air. Peter Quill...she remembered him for some reason, but why?

"Can't reach her! Somebody help, please!" Quill screamed, tears were streaming down his face, he pushed the Milano to the breaking point, he couldn't move her any faster.

Ten...seconds...

Then a blue light flashed up through the carnage. It was moving fast, impossibly fast. Upon closer inspection, Quill could see that it was shaped like a man. Cherry red gloss with golden trim. It was Iron Man!

"Go get her Tony you marvelous bastard!" Quill cheered as loud as he could.

A familiar voice called over the comm. "Calm down you drama queen. I regret to inform you that I can't make the dance this evening. So I sent my tux instead, I rewired it to work with Gamora's physcial signature. Take a look out your window in...3...2...1."

Quill craned his neck around to see, but nothing happened. "What was suppose to happen?"

Tony chuckled playfully. "Oh yeah that's right, I wanted to wait until a more dramatic moment to save your green girl friend. Now!"

Quill looked through the window and saw the suit unfold in the front swallowing Gamora whole, sword and all. Once inside the suit revived her with an adrenaline shot in the chest and fresh oxygen in her lungs. She gulped in the air desperately. It was delicious, like taking a drink of cold water on a hot day. The she felt the cramped space around her. There were technical readouts in her face all around her. Only one thought passed through her mind. _Where am I?_

A charming British voice spoke to her. "Hello Gamora. My name is Jarvis, and I am pleased to welcome you to the Iron Man Suit Mark 52. You're in the middle of a combat situation right now, so a more in depth tutorial will be issued to you later. For now, I have tapped into your modification so we are of one mind. Essentially you think it and I will do it."

"Clever. Very well then, kill every enemy in our path." Gamora growled as she flexed her hands.

"Certainly." Jarvis said.

Iron Gamora launched forward firing a burst of blue energy from her palm. It put a hole through one of the passing battle cruisers. _Powerful,_ she thought, a wicked sneer came to her face. The time for payback had come.

Rocket zoomed out of the way of a careening vessel, the damage had been so bad, he could tell which side of the battle the ship had been on. The approach to the Mothership had been a slow process without help to guide him in. With no escort it seemed that there would be no way to make it.

"We need to get Dey and Yondu back here! There is no way we can do this without them. Or at least someone escorting us." Aisha said, standing off to the side of Alicia.

"I have to agree." Alicia looked at Rocket.

"Dey we need that escort." Rocket's heart was pounding in his chest.

"I can't, I have to get out of here. I'll be back with a new ship as soon as I can." Dey called out, his star ship breaking off from the attack and heading towards the Mulan Rouge.

"If that's what you have to do, then do it. We don't want you dying out there. Yondu, how about you?" Rocket reached up to pushed his ear piece tighter against his ear.

Yondu hollered through his headset. "Sorry son, I bit off more than I can chew. My shield is gone, my blasters are fried...I hav..." His comm was cut off suddenly.

Quill could see the explosion. Yondu's Ravager wing had been torn clean off sending him spiraling down towards the massive Mothership. Yondu gripped his face, feeling the heat of the fresh tear in his cheek. Blood was soaking into his collar, his other hand gripping the sticks uselessly. There was no power, there was no oxygen left. _Shit I just got a little time left, _he thought. He switched on the emergency comm link and chuckled.

"Hey Quill, did I ever tell ya why I kept the damn ravagers from eatin' ya?" The air was thinning, it could be heard in his voice.

"Because you were taking me to see my father right?" Quill asked, spinning the Milano out of the way of heavy fire, before opening up and returning it.

"At first yeah...but in truth there was somethin' about you that reminded me of my boy. He'd been captured and killed my Kree mercenaries that thought I owed 'em something. Now don't get all wishy washy on me and start cryin'. That was a long time ago..." Yondu coughed heavily and fought to breath against thin air.

Quill choked up, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes as he manuvered around a derelict ship. "Don't talk Yondu. Save your air, I'm coming for you."

"Shut up boy, I'm tryin' to talk to you. I'm dyin', so you listen gods damnit." Yondu could feel the gravitational field of the Mothership pulling his ship in faster.

"I love ya like you're my son, my boy. That's why I didn't let them kill ya. That and because you helped me hunt those bastards down and get my revenge on them." Yondu started cackling, which broke up into a cough.

"Now don't you go dying too soon boy. I don't wanna see your ugly face in the after shortly after I get there." Yondu closed his eyes as the hull of the ship rushed up to meet him.

Yondu's ship tore through the shields easily, shattering hundreds of the octagons out into space. Before it punched through the hull of the Mothership. Then his comm went silent. Rocket looked back at Alicia and shook his head. They were dropping like flies, it had to be now or never.

"Quill, we have no other choice, I need you and Veratta to run defense. When we get close all three ships will land in the hanger." Rocket suggested, there options were limited.

"Getting one ship out would be difficult, but all three would be impossible." Veratta commented as she brought her ship around to join in the approach.

"Fuck it, Drax and I are ready to die aren't we buddy?" Quill chuckled, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Let us vanquish our foe with honor. Or die trying." Drax yelled as he gripped the gun controls and started firing.

"Good luck you guys, if this doesn't work. I'll see you on the other side." Dr. Adams said as he took his headset off and put it on the console, the shields sensor blinked back 'seven percent'.

Shil paced up to him and smiled warmly. "Is it time, sir?"

Dr. Adams pursed his lips and smiled. "I believe it is."

The three ships met up in the middle of the apocalypse and started their final run towards the hanger. They were surrounded by enemies, and success was looking grim. With as many ships as they'd manage to take down, there were still thousands more. It didn't help that beside the Mothership, there were three more Giant Warships spitting out Battle Cruisers. They had to find a way to take out those other transport frigates.

Just then a giant white laser, not unlike the blade of a sword shot up from the Earth's surface. It cut one of the huge Warships in half sending it falling away in a giant series of explosions. The shock wave it sent out destroyed thousands of DLS battle cruisers and Nova Corps star ships alike.

"You're welcome by the way!" Tony said casually through their headsets.

"What the hell was that?" Quill asked in amazement.

"Well you know the old adage. Walk softly, carry a big sword? Well I brought the sword." Tony chuckled, very pleased with himself.

"Tell me you can do that again Tony and I'll blow you." Rocket cackled, hope was swelling inside once more.

"'Fraid not chum, it's going to take me at least a half hour to recalibrate this puppy and aim it again. But you can still blow me if you want to." Tony had a good laugh and then silenced his comm link.

"If we make it through this, I just might do it for you Rocket." Quill chuckled, but then gasped. "Shit look?"

A fresh wave of DLS battle cruisers were leaving the Mothership's hanger. Rocket grimaced as he saw the huge cloud coming to meet them. It was like a tidal wave of blackness coming up to swallow them whole. Blaster fire was tearing their shields apart. Any moment now their shields would be gone and soon they would follow.

"I love you Rocky." Alicia whispered in his ear, she had left her seat to stand beside him in these final moments.

Then a flash of lightening filled the darkness before them. Ships lit up with electric fire and fell powerless into space. Then another lightening strike and a small object flying around, smashing holes in random ships like Swiss cheese. They exploded sending out shock waves, that would push DLS ships into other DLS ships. Like a row of dominoes. Something red and flowing streaked up to join on either side of the Dirty Birdy. _What the Flark are those things?_ Rocket cocked his head and took a closer look between the pair of red capes that belong to two different looking figures. One looked like a muscle bound human with long, flowing blonde hair, and a short beard. His body was clasped in a suit of silver armor. In his out stretched hand before him was a hammer. The other was a Korbanite, his horse face smiling wickedly towards the onslaught of DLS battle cruisers. On his head he wore a winged helmet, armor that was similar to the other red caped figure. This one too was wielding a hammer.

"Holy shit, you're not going to believe this!" Rocket said as he watched the pair juggle their hammers back and forth smashing through what ever cruiser approached.

"By the might of Odin, do not fear. We shall defend your approach." Called a voice through Rocket's headset.

"The Heavens and Asgard are forever with you, Rocket Raccoon." The other's deep voice rumbled.

"Who are you?" Rocket asked, the way to the Mothership's hanger was clear for them.

"Thor, son of Odin. I was sent to protect Tera, it is the favored planet of the 9 realms that we govern." The blonde one remarked as he threw the hammer out, the other catching it before throwing it back.

"I am Beta Ray Bill, I too serve Asgard. We share the same goal, protect Tera for the future of all mankind." The deep voice rumbled again. "Go now, the way is clear."

"Thanks boys, now make sure you give those DLS dickbags a run for their money." Tony called out through the headsets.

With that, both of Asgardians broke off to join the fray, allowing Rocket, Quill and Veratta to slip into the docking bay and land safely. Iron Gamora tore through whatever debris was between her and the hanger as well. There was no way she was going to let her family fight without her. She landed hard on the floor of the docking bay, feeling it crunch under inertia and weight of the suit. When she looked up fear gripped her. The walls were covered in a large web of biomass, it was spitting out the strange black creatures one, two at a time. They were fully grown and coming right toward her. There had to be thousands of them. Iron Gamora felt a cold sweat break on her forehead. The realization was plain as day. They were going to need more people if they were going to survive this.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Storming the Gates

Utterly surrounded, Iron Gamora starts to work with a heavy chest blast. It obliterated everyone of the devours in the near vicinity, giving the others time to rally outside of their ships. The chest blast had left Gamora weak for a moment. As she was trying to regain her energy she was swarmed again. Veratta fired a ripper bolt from her long range rifle. One...two...three shots in succession driving back the devourers that were trying to corner Gamora.

Once Gamora was up, she charged off into the fray once again. Leading the charge with an array of short ranged missiles. Veratta, her little guardian angel laying down cover fire for her. Drax threw open the cockpit hatch of the Milano and launched himself down into the battlefield, barely able to contain his excitement. Blades whipping through the air, slicing and dicing everything that got near to him, his ears filled with the thumping of his own heart, and the maniacal laughter bursting from his chest.

Quill jumped out of the cockpit and went air born with his rocket boots. He twirled slowly in the air raining down hot blaster fire from above. Watching as the devourers skittered and died at his whim. Sabine was throwing out flash grenades by the handfuls, hoping that it would distract the devourers. Periodically she switched from her grenades to heavy photon blaster. Leveling the devourers she'd left stunned and disorganized.

Rocket stood by to open the hatch. "Dr. Adams, are you guys okay up there?"

"Certainly." Dr. Adams spoke as he set the override security protocol, sending the Mulan Rouge on a crash course. "How about you?"

"We're good, what's the next order of business?" Rocket listened in, waiting to hear the good news.

Dr. Adams urged them on. "Alexandra is your main target. I predict she would be on the top floor in Artemis's main chambers. Once she is defeated, set the bomb and get out of there. It's a high powered Nuclear Fusion Bomb, even in space the shock wave, and radiation could be catastrophic."

"Okay good, sounds simple at least. Any last words of wisdom before we go?" Rocket nodded and smirked while looking back at the group behind him.

Alastair was ready to charge, his twin batons in hand. Anders had a blaster rifle slung onto his back, and another in his hands. He pulled his lucky ball cap down to square his vision. Aisha had her Ripper pistol locked and loaded, another mag clutched in her hand. Alicia was checking her pump action kinetic thump-gun one final time, before she looked at Rocket. Groot smiled and punched his palm with a fist. Everyone was ready, there was no turning back now.

"Well, I have do have one more thing." Dr. Adams cleared his throat as he stepped away from the main console and headed for the hallway. "Don't die."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." With that Rocket slammed his fist down on the button for the hatch and waited.

Once it was open, the group poured out into the carnage. Rocket sweeping right, with Alicia and Aisha in tow. Alastair, Anders, and Groot going left. Mayhem would be a perfect way to describe this situation. Alastair was swinging his batons wildly, finding it refreshing that the devourers skin and bones were so frail against his powerful hits. Anders was at his back, opening up his blaster with quick bursts.

Groot had joined Drax in the middle of the battlefield, stomping and slashing every dark creatures into goo. Alicia used her shots sparingly, instead she would send the devourers scattering with a swing of her razor sharp dagger. Rocket laid down precision fire with his Atomizers. He had to be certain none of his family members were around to be hurt or thrown off balance by the mini shock waves. When Alicia heard Rocket click empty, she would move to defend him so he could reload. Once she was empty and needed to reload. Aisha would step in sending a flurry of Ripper darts bouncing around. They moved through the room like a well oiled machine.

"There's too many of them!" Veratta shouted, as she fired her last Ripper dart from her long range rifle.

"We just have to clear a path to the elevator, Rocket's team will do the rest." Quill yelled back as he planted his foot down on a devourer, before lighting it on fire with his rocket boots.

"Then by gods let's get it done." Veratta hit a switch on the console of her Peacemaker, before jumping down into the fray.

"Form to me!" She yelled and drew her necroblasters, the hatch to the Peacemaker opened and thirty well armed peacekeepers filed out forming two lines behind her.

"Rocket, when we pass you take refuge inside my group of peacekeepers. They will keep your team safe." Veratted ordered, starting to march in a slow pace, firing only at those devourers that came close.

"Sound good to me." Rocket responded, stomping the head of one of the nearby devourers.

"Drax, Groot follow behind us. You will be in charge of guarding the elevator door." Veratte could see the destroyer leveling several of the creatures easily.

"I am Groot." The large tree agreed, as he kicked his leg out sending a large patch of devourers flying.

"Quill and the rest of you will be vulnerable for the time being. Once Rocket's team is at the elevator, we will be back to assist you." Veratte managed to level a Devourer that was jumping directly at her face.

"Well don't be gone too long, or I'll start to miss you." Quill dodged out of the way, as Iron Gamora leveled several of the beast with a palm burst.

A few of the peacekeepers fell, but were replaced instantly, with more rushing to take their place. When the group passed Rocket, Alicia, and Aisha, they darted into the safety of their living shield, firing at whatever devourers thought to sneak up the rear. Soon Groot and Drax joined at the back of the lines, protecting the rest of the peacekeepers as best they could. Rocket could barely believe that this plan was working. The large group climbed a small flight of stairs and continued on to the dead end corridor.

Alicia pushed through the group, slapping a piece of equipment to the wall that she'd gotten out of her back pouch. When the screen lit up, it caused the invisible console it was attached to, to lit up as well. Aisha and Rocket watched closely. A single word flashed on the screen. 'Override', and they could hear the elevator starting to descend. The peacekeepers had already dispersed back into the fray.

Groot and Drax stopped at the foot of the staircase. "You guys go ahead, we'll make sure nothing gets through.

"I am Groot!" The tree creature stomped and kicked the small creatures as they come.

"Are you good?" Veratta asked, as she watched Quill starting to get overrun.

"Yeah, get back out there and help them." Rocket shouted, just then he saw two devourers pull Quill down.

Rocket darted forward and felt a heavy hand on his collar pulling him back. "No, you have to stay with them. I'll take care of your friends."

"Alright! After this is over, if everyone is still alive, I'll double what I promised you." Rocket said, his face was dead serious.

"Keep your money. I'm do this, because they're my friends too." She turned on her heels and started back, firing precisely into the crowd.

The elevator dinged behind them and the door opened. Rocket, Aisha, and Alicia stepped inside, pushing the button. As the doors started closing all three of them watched helplessly as their family struggled to keep from being overrun. The doors closed them inside and the elevator started to ascend. Taking them to their final battle.

Iron Gamora was on her way to rescue Quill, when the floor under her split, a fresh wave of devourers poured through the open hole, flooding over her. Throwing her onto her back. The suit was heavy and hard to maneuver to get back on her feet. The additional weight of the devourers making it impossible. Quill saw what happened and scrambled to get back on his feet, but another two more devourers would fall on him. A long beak piercing his leg, trying to drain him of his life force.

The other devourer rose up preparing to drive his beak down into Quill's face. "Quill, Gamora!" Veratta screamed as she tried to wade through the bodies of the devourers, some living, some dead.

A glowing red and gold item plunged through the beast's chest, causing it to topple down on Quills chest. Moving at rapid pace, it tore through everything dark creature in it's path. Devourer fell lifelessly into heaps of dead bodies. It plunged into the group of the dark creatures that had Iron Gamora pinned, before it burst free again sending down a shower of blood and gore. The object was heading straight for Veratta's face, when a bloodied blue humanoid hand closed around it, stopping it abruptly.

"I got this?" The familiar raspy voice was soon joined by the smug grinning face of Yondu.

Quill looked up, he was so stunned he couldn't even speak at first. "Yondu?" He asked, as if he were dreaming or dead.

"Yeah so, get up boy. You're makin' a damn fool of yourself, there's fighting to be done." Yondu locked arms with Quill, pulling up from underneath the dead bodies. "So what's the plan sport."

"Back to back, sounds good." Quill nodded and turned around, opening fire.

Yondu's powerful whistle could be heard ever over the carnage, his arrow tearing around the room spreading destruction in it's wake. Veratta turned and opened fire, making sure to stay close to her friends. Iron Gamora thrust forth from a mountain of dead bodies. Her iron feet landed heavily on the floor, squashing everything underneath her. She turned and put her back to her family blazing hoards of dark creatures with her palm blasters.

"Come on little bro!" Alastair turned and looked at his brother motion towards the rest of the group who had rallied to one point. "We're being called to action."

"Just like old times huh?" Anders smiled warmly.

Suddenly Anders smiled faded as blood ruptured from his chest, spraying blood and flesh bits all over Alastair. A devourer's beak snapping off inside of him. The weight of it's dead body pushing him down on his face. Alastair dropped his batons and waded through the mountain of dead devourers to his brother's side, pulling him close. His lucky had tumbling down onto the pile. Ander's breathing was shallow, he could feel his lungs filling with blood. Weakly he gripped Alastair's jumpsuit, pulling on it tightly. Trying to hold on as best he could. Alastair picked up his little brother's lucky hat and thrust it on his own head, ignoring the pain of it being too small for him to wear. There was no way he would leave Anders' favorite hat for these bastards to have. The thought alone shot a pain into his heart. What if his little brother wanted to wear his hat again? Alastair shook his head, he knew Anders wasn't gone, but it was only a matter of time.

"Brother!" Blood bubbled up from Anders' mouth. "Hold me close, I don't want to die alone."

"Shut up, you're not going to die." Alastair was dragging him back towards the group, retreating from the approaching devourers.

"Well if you say so, I feel like shit though man." Anders chocked out, a wicked smile on his face.

"I do say so! Now hold on god damn it. I'm not going to let die and leave me here all alone." Alastair didn't want to look at his brother, he knew it was already too late.

"Ali, tell mom I love her very much okay?" Anders whispered softly, his fingers growing weaker.

Alastair choked back the tears. "No, you can tell her yourself. Just ho...hold on, please." His voice was pleading.

"I love you man, I always...wanted to be just like you, man." A smiles came to his Anders' lips.

When Alastair looked at him. All he could see through the blood and the death, was the face of his baby brother trying so hard to be a big boy. Off playing war games, just Alastair had. Pushing himself to do good in school, just like his big brother. Trying not to cry, just like Alastair would.

"I love you, baby boy." Alastair toppled back onto his knees, clutching Anders closely.

"Hey, I don't want to die like...a...bitch." Anders' whispered, his eyes closing. "Let's go down fighting, gimme my gun."

Alastair nodded sharply, biting his bottom lip. He grabbed the blaster rifle from around his brother's neck, pressed the grip into his hand. He worked his little brother's fingers around the grip, before tightening his own hand around Anders' fingers. Taking aim at the devourers that were on the move towards them.

"Good...let's get them Ali." Anders flexed, trying to pull the trigger, but there was no strength left in him, but he could feel Alastair pull the trigger, the blaster rifle jumping to life in their hands.

Alastair screamed wildly, the burst fire tearing through anything that got in the way of it. Everything went so fast. The bullets tearing through the demonic bastards, sending them back to hell. When the energy mag was empty, it kept clicking from the desperate dry fire from Alastair, trying to hold on to his brother just a little bit longer. His screams had died out, but his mouth still hung open. Quill came up and gripped Alastair by the collar and tried pulling him away.

Alastair flailed and fought and pulled against Quill's grip. "No! no...no that's m, my...that's my god damn brother...no please!" His pleading voice cracked.

Quill wrapped his arm around Alastair waist, pulling his small Ar'leirian back tightly against his own chest, holding him close. Veratta ordered the remaining peacekeepers made a lose circle around the group for extra protection. Quill slipped one of his blasters into Alastair's hand. The weight seemed like a million pound right now, but he could hear Quill's warm words in his rounded ear.

"For Anders." Then they both opened fire.

Orange hot rain fell down bringing it's vengeance upon the devourers. Neither of them spoke. In fact no one in the family spoke at all. They knew what their task was now. Their task was to give Rocket, Alicia, and Aisha enough time to rig the bomb. Whatever happened after that, didn't matter much at all.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dawn of Oblivion

When the elevator opened, they were faced with the vast black chamber. It seemed all to familiar to Rocket and Alicia. Another trap set up by Alexandra and Artemis. They weren't about to fall for it again, before they could react Aisha cocked her Ripper blaster and charged into the room in a crouching fashion. Staying low to avoid any danger that might be waiting for her. Both Rocket and Alicia reached for her, but she already too far out of range. Alicia and Rocket stepped out of the elevator into the room. Both of their weapons trained on the darkness around them.

"Aisha!" Alicia whispered out.

Then there was a sickly slurp that echoed all around them and a low groan coming from Aisha. The over head lights flickered on, blinding Rocket and Alicia at first. They reacted by covered their eyes, but when they lowered their arms from their faces, they saw Alexandra, Gul'loth standing in the center of the room. All round her were eight long, segmented legs, that resembled a spider legs. In fact her form now resembled a spider, with Alexandra's body being the thorax and abdomen.

Aisha hung weakly in front of Gul'loth, impaled upon two of the eight appendages. The whole of her back was bloody and drip after drip hit the puddle on the floor in a heavy slap. Gul'loth cocked her head slowly to one side, and then shifted it the other way in a jittery fashion. Her red eyes were impossibly close to Aisha's face. Rocket could she her struggling to raise her Ripper pistol and defend herself.

Alicia took a step forward. "Aisha!" She screamed.

Gul'loth skittered toward Alicia on the remaining six legs, she looked at her. "The daughter...the sister...?" Her voice was garbled and buzzed amidst her hungry jowls.

"Let her go!" Alicia screamed and raised her pump action kinetic blaster.

Gul'loth swung one of her other appendages down at Alicia. Aisha struggled against he painful hold that she was in. Her finger depressed the trigger on her pistol. The ripper dart skipped, tinged, and pierced the hard exoskeleton on the spider like legs. Gul'loth gasped, them aim on her falling leg failed. She'd missed hitting Alicia by mere inches. Instead she hit Alicia kinetic blaster setting it off. The fiery blast obliterating one of Gul'loth's back spider like legs, causing her grotesque form to fumble back a few steps. The demon regained her footing in only a few seconds.

"The sister..." Was all it said emptily.

Gu'loth pull her front spider legs apart, filling the chamber with a wet and sickening tear. Aisha screamed in pain, until her throat was full of blood, and then nothing. Gul'loth had torn her in half, throwing her lifeless body down to the floor on either side of her. Alicia screamed and opened fire again, two heavy kinetic blasts. One demolish another one of Gul'loth's legs, the other one went wide. Gul'loth motioned around, her red eyes staring daggers into Alicia.

"The daughter..." She chittered almost insect like, before pursuing Alicia.

Rocket moved to intercept the demon, the atomizers jumping to life in his hands. One of the red balls hammered into the shoulder of the Alexandra body and exploded a deep crater into the body, ichor spurting out of the wound. This time Alexandra screamed, but then Gul'loth regained control. Moving and shifting to dodge the rest of the slower moving projectiles. The demon spun her body, sweeping an appendage out, hitting Rocket square in the stomach sending him air born across the room. The air had left Rocket's lungs, his body ached all the way through. He tumbled across the metal floor with a heavy thud.

Rocket's vision was blurry, he could barely make out any shapes in the room. Alicia starting to fire again. Rocket could make out that Gul'loth was going to be on her in second. He was trying to force himself up on his feet. Then a small ding echoed throughout the room. The ding of the elevator echoed through Rocket's head, it sounded impossibly loud even amidst all the noise that noise the Gul'loth was making. A giant dark figure rushed out of elevator into the room at a full sprint.

"I...AM...GROOT!" Was a beautiful battle cry to hear at a moment like this.

His hulking form was hunkered down as if he were a running back preparing to score a game winning touchdown. The sheer inertia when he hit Gul'loth picked her up and threw her across the room, her six remaining spider like appendages sprawling onto the floor. Rocket was finally up and reloading his atomizers. Alicia too was on her feet, loading a few more shells into her thump-gun, sliding the heavy rail back with a satisfying cock. Gul'loth was struggling to regain her footing.

Alicia ran forward ready to end the demon where she lay, but one of the many appendages caught her hard in the shoulder, flinging her against the wall. There was a solid thud and Alicia slumped to the floor out cold. Rocket opened fire with his atomizers, one after another just like a gunman in the wild west movie. The kick of the weapons were powerful, the robot arm barely moved, but the kick threatening to rip his left arm out of the sock it, but it didn't stop his assault.

Gul'loth was up and dodging the heavy red energy balls, that shifted around her. Groot yelled his battle cry once again, lashing out with long whip like tendrils, grabbing one of her legs, and then another. Groot was surprised to feel how strong she was against his grip. Pulling and tugging, the sharp edges of her exoskeleton cutting the tendrils almost as fast as he could regrow them. With a force unforeseen, Gul'loth lifted Groot's heavy frame up off the floor and spun him around.

This time Rocket was sent air born by one of Groot's heavy legs. He curled his small body into a ball, landing hard on his shoulder, he could feel the bones creak under his own weight. He splayed out and slide to a halt, sending both of his atomizers sliding across the sleek metal floor. Rocket rolled his eyes and coughed out heavily, trying to regain himself.

Gul'loth was able to turn the tied against the giant tree. Groot found himself struggling against the strength of the spider like legs. Somehow his tendrils had become tangled in such a way that he could escape without breaking his arms off, which would leave him defenseless against Gul'loth. The only thing Groot could hope to do is distract Gul'loth long enough for Rocket to get up, or even Alicia to regain consciousness.

Gul'loth stretched her legs out as far as she could. Using the her back legs to lift Groot's heavy body up from the floor again. Groot dangled helplessly, stretched to the point of vulnerability. His thick bark and wooden chest at eye level. A wicked grin spread across the Alexandra face. With her remaining middle spider legs, she pieced through his thick wooden chest, slowly prying him open like a pair of surgeon's rib spreaders. Splinters flew out and hunks of bark crumbled down onto the floor, sap gushed from the open wound. Groot's battle cries had now become screams of pain. His precious heartwood was now exposed to Gul'loth.

Rocket pushed himself up to his feet. The pain in his shoulder and leg was so bad he almost passed out. The only think he could do was tuck his arm against his stomach and keep limping. He fumbled to pick up one of his atomizers that had slid a few feet away from him.

Alexandra slid her dainty hand into Groot's warm chest compartment, where the special wood rested. Her hand closing around the pulsing stick. Groot's face was bent in sadness, he turned to look at his friend, who was hobbling toward them. Their eyes met and Rocket knew it was the end. With a hard yank from Alexandra, the stick came free, it was almost too easy. In the same motion, Gul'loth tossed the Groot shell against the far wall where it fell limply.

"Groot no!" Rocket yelled, though it might have well been a whisper.

The buzzing had grown incredibly loud in Rocket's mind. It felt as if he were swimming through the chamber in slow motion. Slow and helpless. His mind screaming to him that if she broke the heartwood Groot would die. That he would let Groot die. Everything around him was painfully slow, even the speed at which he raised his atomizer.

The Alexandra face peered deeply into Rocket's soul. "The guardian..." She turned the stick longways and raised it above her head, bringing it down to her knee.

Rocket stumbled to his knees and watched as the stick fell...but it never touched her knee. A blade glinted in the light of the room. So fast that it had been invisible. Rocket would have missed it if it wouldn't have been for the Alexandra's arms being severed. Send flying through the air, landing in a sicking mass on the floor. Gul'loth's screams of agony echoed through the chambers. The Groot stick came down, and Alicia closed her hands around it tightly. Quickly she thrust a kick into the Alexandra's body casting the whole demonic form back a few steps.

"Rocket catch!" Alicia screamed and threw Groot's heartwood to him.

With a speed Rocket didn't know he could possess, he reached up and caught his friend. In the same smooth motion, slipping him safely into his Knapsack. Rocket opened fire, trying to give Alicia time to escape, but she did not. Gul'loth was put off balance by the brash girl offensive skills. Alicia danced around the floor like a glowing green whirlwind. At one moment she was Gamora, her blade skills unmatched. Another moment, she was Darx, hammering a heavy fist into the side the Alexandra's head. Ichor rained down all over her all over the floor. Then she was Alicia again, firing the final blasts from her kinetic thump-gun, opening a hole in the Alexandra body's midsection.

Rocket watched as Alicia reached behind her, pulling a small device out of her back pocket. That had been just enough of an opening however. One of the last spider like legs pierced through Alicia's stomach, sending a shower of blood to pool behind her on the floor. Alicia grunted hard, but would not give Gul'loth the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"No!" Rocket was pushing himself to move faster his leg bone crunching under his weight.

Gul' loth moved Alicia closer, so that she and the Alexandra head were eye to eye, it's dead lips whispered. "Give your mother a kiss." Her voice was nothing more then a sickly wet gurgle.

Alicia coughed blood onto the Alexandra's face. "You only wish you could be my mother, bitch."

Gul'loth opened her mouth and screamed, her face taking the shape under the Alexandra mask, tearing it away. Underneath was something terrible, it resembled the wicked face of one of her devourer children. The beak parted widely and moved to end Alicia, to feed upon her, regain some strength so that she may deal with the rest of the infidels. How had things changed for her so suddenly, she had been in control from the beginning, and she would be again. Then Alicia grunted hard again, it hurt to move even a little. She shoved a device into the slick wet mouth hole of Gul'loth. The timer counting down from five. Gul'loth made a sickly gagging noise

"See you in hell!" Alicia whispered and slumped.

The device chimed and a small portal opened inside Gul'loth's mouth, sucking her back through to her dimension from the inside out. Alicia watched as it happened, preparing herself to be sucked through as well. She slowly undid her belt at her waist, letting the weight of the Nuclear Fusion bomb pull it to the floor. _Rocket will know what to do,_ she thought as she closed her eyes trying to preserve her strength. Rocket's final atomizer ball hit the leg that Alicia had been impaled with splitting it away from Gul'loth's body. The small shock wave that followed, had been enough to throw Alicia clear of the portal. Her body hitting the floor tumbling, the fragment of Gul'loth leg snapped away as she went end over end before sliding to a blood stop. Rocket could fell the suction of the portal pulling him in, all he could do was force himself to move towards Alicia. That was where he needed to be now. He knew that in his heart.

Once Gul'loth was through the portan and gone in closed. Rocket fell the pull leave his body and he stumbled to his knees next to Alicia, gently pulling her into his lap. His heart was racing, he was on the verge of panic, then she opened her eyes and looked at him, a calming smile moving to her lips.

"Hey, sorry I'm such a mess." She whispered weakly, her breathing was shallow.

"Don't talk, we'll get you out of here. You're going to be okay." Rocket fought the tears back as he pet her face.

"Rocky, it's too late for that and you know it. Please leave me here. Set the bomb. Finish our mission. Level this gods damn nightmare." Her voice quivered, as the rest of her body started to tremble from blood loss.

"No, no I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna save you. I have to save you." Big tears pooled in his brown eyes, they ran down his cheeks. "I'm nothing without you."

"Yes you are. I know you are. One day you'll see it too. Now go, please." Alicia's once piercing green eyes, were becoming empty and hollow.

Her glowing fur was fading, she looked at him with unseeing eyes. "Promise me that you'll go on living. Being the best Rocket I know you can be. Find love again, because you deserve to be loved."

The monotone words in her voice tore Rocket's heart to pieces. "I can't."

"Promise me, please." She turned her eyes to stare at the ceiling, taking a deep breath.

"I promise Alicia." Crept out of his lips, her chest fell and didn't rise again.

Rocket shook her at first, as if he were trying to wake her up, but she didn't respond. "I love you Alicia, please don't go."

His body starting to quake all over as he lay over her, sobbing into the soft fur of her neck. Yelling incoherent things that were muffled by tears and her fur.

Alicia was gone, and he was all alone.

For what seemed like a long time Rocket sat there holding her to him, petting her face. Telling her all about the things they were going to do when they got back from this war. Rocket knew it was silly, he knew that she couldn't hear him. But it was what he needed to do to regain himself. He'd taken the nuclear fusion detonator out of her pack on the floor and set it in the middle of the room. He gave himself ten minutes to escape. That seemed like an ample amount of time. Finally with all the last bit of strength he had in him, Rocket picked Alicia's body up and carried her into the elevator, struggling to hit the button for the hanger bay. Once the compartment started moving again, he slumped against the wall holding Alicia's body. Not wanting to put her down, for fear he couldn't pick her back up. There was no way he was leaving her there. His wife deserved better than that.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saying Goodbye

Rain was a sign of good fortune on the Planet of Ar'Leir. Rain meant that the water goddess Ak'eil was looking down at her children, and was pleased with what she saw. So as a gift, she would let her healing rains fall upon them. Bringing new life, a healthy harvest, and sweet water to drink.

Today was such that day. Rain was falling down in a good pace. The gray clouds lay like a blanket across the sky. A good day for a funeral, thought the pastor as he approached the podium. This funeral in particular, would honor some of Ar'leir's greatest heroes. The heroes who fought to protect the Earth and the rest of the Galaxy against Gul'loth and her armada of devourer. The Ar'Leirian Pastor adjusted his glasses, and fixed his decorative teal holy robes, making sure they were straight. It was the least he could do for these mighty heroes.

_People are already starting to arrive,_ the pastor thought as he reached down to grab a copy of their holy text. It was an old leather bound book. This particular copy had belong to the church for a century now. He lay it out on the podium, flipping through the soft pages to the passages that he had planned on reading from. The pastor's gray eyes skimmed over the black text. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

One of the guests was a tall tree creature, walking hand in hand with a much smaller Krylonian woman, and an even smaller Krylonian girl. The pastor had never seen such a sight. Behind the tree was a man with a large stature. His greenish-gray skin was covered in elaborate red tattoos. Behind him was a very beautiful Zen Whoberis woman. Her green skin stood out against her black leather ensemble. A pair of Xandarian women dressed in fine cloth, filed in behind. A tall Shi'ar woman stepped into the room. The first thing she had done was remove her stetson hat and tuck it under harm. Following her a brash looking Ravager with blue skin stepped into the room, on his arm was a beautiful Krylonian woman in a tight fitting dress. Finally there was a young human man moving between them. He sat down in the front row, between the giant tree man and the Zen Whoberis women. Everything in the room had been made for Ar'Leirian's, so they were just a little big for them. After Groot broke a chair, he decided to sit against the wall.

The pastor glanced over the strange looking group, and worried for a second that having such a rowdy group of people like them in his temple was an insult to the goddess, but that moment of thought passed through his mind, he could hear the roll of thunder in the distance.

"Begging your pardon Mistress of Rain, it was flaw in my humble heart. One does not judge who he does not know. Thank you for the teachings." His voice was soft and wizened from age.

Alastair limped slowly through the crowd. Sitting near Gamora, he set his brother's ball cap on the empty seat between them. When someone approached and asked to sit down, Alastair looked up at them.

"This seat is reserved for Rocket Raccoon." Was all he said, his voice was slow and somber.

Gamora frowned and looked at the battle scarred soldier sitting next to her. The pain he was feeling mirrored her own in many ways. She had lost her entire family to the thrills of a maniac. Alastair lost his entire family to a maniac. Gamora endured the heartbreaking experience by sheer will of force, that and the need for revenge. This poor soul didn't have anyone now, he didn't even have revenge to strengthen him. It was a hard thing to watch.

Everyone slowly started to quiet down and the pastor began the precession by having the organist start playing a melody that wasn't known to Gamora. It was a beautiful melody, but sad in spirit. She sat back and did what she could to compose herself. _A warrior never cries,_ she thought.

The ceremony went on for a long time, it was nice to see how other cultures treated their dead and helped prepare them to go to the after. When asked if anyone had any words to speak. Gamora looked down at the empty seat next to her. _Where was Rocket?_ She thought to herself. Emotions were hard on him, she remembered and felt a deep sadness in her heart. Perhaps he had already said his goodbyes in another way. Something not so public.

Gamora grunted as she felt an elbow in her side. Peter Quill, was struggling to get up from his seat and make his way to the front of the room. The pastor offered a polite bow and took a step back. Peter Quill bowed and nodded as a way to say thank you. Gamora was sure it didn't come off that way, but was excited to see what the Star-Lord had to say. Peter Quill set a sleek tablet down on the podium and realized that it was no too far away for him to see. He picked it back up and cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

_Sometimes there are things that you just can't hold onto. Like the first time you've ever kissed a girl, the first beer you ever had, or the first friend you've ever made. Life's funny that way. Despite that fact, there are plenty of things in life you do get to keep. Like a promise...you get to keep a promise, no matter how much you don't want you. You'll keep it, especially if that promise is made to someone you love. _

_Alicia Dagon was someone I loved very much. Someone that I'd give my very life for. In the end she took that choice away from me. At the same time she made me make a promise that no matter what. I would carry on as long as I could and that I would find someone else to love me as much as she loved me. Because, she said, that's what I deserve._

_I could go into every point that we made, I could go into the argument that we had. But that's not what we're here for. We are here to give the best d'ast send off to these fine people. Artemis was a dad to me, someone I loved and admired and respected. Aisha was a mom to me, always fair to me, and she cared so much for me. Anders, he was my first friend and like a brother to me. I love him, I love them all and I will miss them all._

_Someone once said to me. "Death has a way of making you stronger, it galvanizes you against all pain, all anguish. And prepares you to fight on the next day." -Drax. I didn't know what it meant at first, but now I do. The pain you feel after someone dies is fleeting. The pain you have the next morning and every morning afterward is where the real pain lies. Do not shed tears for the dead, shed them for the ones who are left behind._

Peter Quill wiped his eyes and swallowed hard as he set the small tablet down on the podium. "That...ah...was from Rocket. He told me to give the eulogy for him." Peter Quill paused to contain himself. "Because he wasn't strong enough to give it."

"I for one know my friend wanted to be here. I know how hard it is for him to show emotions especially in front of people. But for him to write this, must have taken a lot out of him. He says he's not strong enough, I say bullshit, sorry father..." Peter Quill added before taking his seat between Groot and Gamora.

"That is alright my son, grief makes us say and do strange things." The Ar'Lierian pastor said as he moved back to the podium, beckoning for the choir to join him up there. "Let our songs raise up to the mighty Water Goddess, who rains down her joy upon us. This day when we send her children back to her."

The choirs started singing a long quiet hymn. Peter Quill had contained his emotions long enough as he pushed his face into his hands and cried. Groot shifted over to him, pursing his craggy lips and wrapped an arm around Peter. Gamora just looked forward, trying to keep herself composed. She was sure that if anyone saw the most dangerous woman in the universe crying, there would be scandal in the news tablets come daybreak. Drax smiled an unsure smiled and rested his hand on Gamora's shoulder.

"Green wench, you should let your tears flow. There is no greater honor to a warrior, than one that can shed tears for the fallen." Drax's voice cracked, as he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Gamora sniffled hard and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "When did you become such a damned poet."

"Those are not my words, those were the words of my wife. When my father died, she whispered those words to me. After I cried, I felt better." Drax gave her a comforting smile and nodded.

Gamora's face shifted down into a frown, the tears slipping down her sharp cheeks. "Then I will...take your advice...just please don't look at me..."

Drax nodded and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closely. "I will not, you have my word."

After the service Alastair approached Peter Quill, his face shone brightly, despite the tears he'd shed during the precession. "Thank you brother, for letting everyone hear Rocket's sweet words."

"No problem, sorry he couldn't be here to deliver them himself." Peter Quill said as he passed the tablet to Alastair for safe keeping.

"Think nothing of it. I've known Rocket for a long time. Emotions aren't really his thing. He feels them, perhaps harder than anyone I know." Alastair smiled and tucked the tablet under his arm, putting Anders' ball cap on his head.

"I just hope he's alright, or doesn't do anything rash." Peter Quill said, there was genuine concern in his eyes.

"No, he made a promise to Alicia. If he breaks it, I'm sure she'll come back and give him a good what for." Alastair chuckled softly, it was forced but nice to hear.

Alastair could feel a lump coming back to his throat, tears were welling up again. Shil and Della moved up through the crowd to join Alastair. When he saw them, he tried to squash his emotions deep inside. Shil produced a large manilla envelope from under her arm and handed it down to Alastair. None of them spoke they just traded glances as if part of some secret code that Peter Quill couldn't crack.

Alastair slowly opened the envelope and pulled out another tablet. The screen lit up, but with the way he was holding it, Peter Quill couldn't make out what was on it. The look on Alastair's face changed multiple times just while he read the tablet. Then before Peter Quill could ask what it said, Alastair tore away as fast as he could with a broad smile on his face. Shil and Della close in tow

Peter Quill stared out through the crowd, watching as three of them left in a hurry. He couldn't help but wonder what was on that tablet to make him act that way. He was brought back around, when he felt Gamora's warm breath on his face. She'd noticed that he was glazed over, and decided to tease him a bit by blowing in his face.

"Where are you Quill?" She asked, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh, nowhere...I was just...you know what, never mind." He stammered out and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Gamora normally didn't allow herself to be manhandled by him, but she thought she would make and exception this time.

"I might have Gamora...I might have." Peter Quill looked back at her, before pulling her into a great big hug.

Gamora stared out at the place where Peter Quill had been looking. A shiver ran up her spine making her skin bumpy. Then she shook her head to bring herself back around, before returning the hug. After that night the Guardians all left Ar'Leir together, their mission was to find Rocket and the rest of their missing family members.

"I bet you anything, he's on Knowhere getting completely blitzed and telling the story about how _HE_ saved the galaxy." Peter Quill joked.

The truth was, none of them knew where he was, or what he was doing, but they were sure willing to find out.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The town a Peat Tree, on Rylex use to be a small town. Once upon a time the town was bustling with a whopping population of seventeen, but that was over ten years ago. Now the population and the town have grown significantly. Pushing their numbers into the tens of thousands. Merchants set up shop, multiple taverns opened, giving their citizens the gift of choice. Hotels and motels galore, so that all the new comers and business officials had a place to stay. They also managed to get several farms up and running, with the help with Timely Inc.'s assistance. Oxygen domes aren't cheap, but they managed to donate two hundred domes to help colonize Rylex. The new Rylexian government was established and welcomed into the Galactic Senate. The first thing they did was started a neutral trade route with Ar'Leir.

Things were going very well for the once small planet. Many believed that the thanks for that rest on the shoulders of one individual. Someone that they owed so much to, that they decided to erect a statue of him in the town square. 'Who was that one person?' New comers would ask, and when they heard his name, they were stunned. Rocket Raccoon...

'That's right, you heard me.' Usually followed the shocked and stunned cries of the new comers. The truth was, since Rocket Raccoon had a hand in saving the galaxy, he'd become a hero. When he wasn't out gallivanting the galaxy with his best friend Groot, and other Guardians. He would come home to roost at a place called, Silas's Place, originally it was the only tavern in the town of Peat Tree, on the entire planet to be precise, but now it was the most popular place. Thanks again goes to the proprietor of the joint. Rocket Raccoon...

Every now and then, when he came back. He would tell the patrons of his establishment about that faithful day, when he saved the galaxy with his friends. Who now all carry different labels, Star-Lord, master of the blasters. Gamora, the hack and slash mistress. Groot, the tree god. Drax the Mother-Flarking Destroyer. They were the Guardians of the Galaxy, kicking ass and taking names. There were others that had been spoke fondly of. Veratta the space cowgirl. Yondu the pirate savior. Rhomann Dey, the super Nova star. Even Alastair and Anders, the twin blades got referred to.

There however was one person he never talked about. Alicia, the love of his life. Who had given her life to protect the galaxy. It's not that Rocket didn't want to talk about her. He did, he just wasn't strong enough to talk about her yet. Even after ten years when he mentioned her name, he would start to cry. Nobody wants to see a grown raccoonoid crying like a baby while they're drinking. It's what Earthlings call a Buzz Kill.

So he would tell his story with that one omission and the rest was history. Tonight was no different either. The story about how he and his friends saved the galaxy carried the same epic tone as it always did. Even though the patrons had heard it all before, they would listen with the same intensity as they had the first time he'd ever told the story.

Rocket moved from table top to table top, telling the epic to all who will listen. His voice was loud, his gestures were huge. Groot watched from his seat at the booth in the corner. Having spent so much time on the surface of Xander, was working wonders on his woody complexion. He even managed to sprout some green leaves here and there. Stormy had her arms wrapped around his wooden forearm, listening intensely upon the raccoonoid's story. It was the first time she'd heard the story from someone other than Groot. It had much more spunk, pizzazz, and vulgarity. Across the table from her was Nova Corps Airman Sylvan, Stormy's daughter had grown to be an able adult. She had just graduated from Nova Corps Basic Training, and was celebrating with her friends.

In the booth next to them were the rest of the Guardians. Looking older, maybe a little wiser, but they were still his true blue friends. Peter Quill sporting a new dashing goatee now, that he would casually run with his fingers in a way that would entice women. Not that it did much good now, since his wife Gamora would in fact kill him. Gamora had also traded her once flowing locks in for a severed black Mohawk braid, with purple tips. Not her hair style of choice, but she had done it to infiltrate the Shi'ar empire and to thwart an assassination attempt.

Lastly, there was Drax. The only one who hadn't changed much physically. His growth had been more internally. Finally he'd come to terms with his wife and daughter's passing. He'd even agreed to try some light dating soon. Little did he know, that Peter Quill had signed him up on the most popular dating site in all the universe. Hopefully he would take it in stride, _OR_ he might break his three week streak of not murdering anyone and that would be a shame.

Rocket moved back around to the tables closest to his friends, his voice never breaking it's triumphant tone nor stride. Peter Quill had to admit, the raccoonoid sure was on a roll tonight. Drax pressed himself against Peter Quill's back so he could get a better look at the raccoonoid's grand gestures. Peter Quill, looked back over his shoulder before giving him a strong nudge, trying to get him to move back. Drax shrugged and pointed at Rocket, without saying a word. Peter Quill shrugged back and gestured for Drax to give him some space. All of this was handled in silences, while Rocket's voice didn't falter in its bravado. At least not until Gamora reached across the table cuffing both of them in the backs of their heads, and did a 'shh' gesture with her fingers to her lips.

"What the hell does that mean?" Drax boomed, rubbing the back of his head.

Rocket stopped talking and put his hands on his hips. "It means cut the shit big, dumb, and beautiful."

There was rolling laughter all around him from the patrons. When it died down, there was the sound of gloves clapping. One solitary pair of gloves, clapping slowly from behind him. Boot's clicked and clacked on the metal mess floor. Rocket turned around on his heels and tucked his hands behind his back, a smile tracing across his muzzle. The figure was covered from head to toe with a black cloak, a shadow cast across his face blocking out of his features. Whoever it was, was put off a menacing aura despite their short stature. Only a foot and a half taller than Rocket to be precise.

"Oh thank you so much, I was just getting ready to tell the big coup de grace of the story. Please take a seat and I'll have waitress to your table in less than moment." Rocket stated in his most polite voice, being a business man really agreed with him, it seemed.

"Same 'ol Rocket...I'm not here for the entertainment." The figure reached into his cloak.

Peter Quill's hand gripped his blaster pistol, waiting for this stranger to make a move. Gamora also had her sword out, flexing ever muscle in her body. Awaiting any sign that told her to guard her dear friend. Rocket just smirked, not changing his stance at all. For once he wasn't afraid of any impending death that he faced. Either he would die, or his friends would save him. Both ways suited him just fine.

The figure pulled out a sleek black recorder device. Peter Quill swallowed hard and relaxed back into his seat. Gamora kept her sword at the ready, but watched what was unfolding before her with great curiosity. The recorder was different than any other recorder Rocket had seen. This was a brand new model, or even a prototype. Rocket couldn't tell without getting a closer look at it. Whatever it was, it was fancy, a work of art.

The figure held out the recorder to him. "I was urged to bring this too you. At the same time I was also informed to not reveal myself to you, until after you'd watched what was on the device."

Rocket took the device and looked it over. It was the same size and dimension of an Earth Ipod touch. There was a round circle in the center of the device. Rocket pushed it and nothing happened. He looked back at the cloaked figure with a newly born smirk on his muzzle.

"You could have charged it, before you brought it all the way here." Rocket cackled playfully, the rest of the bar joining in.

"You're such a jackass. It's not a button, you have to press your thumb print to it." The stranger growled out, starting to lose his patience.

"I know, I'm just messing with you man." Rocket laughed, before pressing his thumb to the circle again, holding their.

The little circle glowed blue for a second. Rocket could feel the heat radiating from the device, then it flashed green. Rocket put the device down on the table as soon as he saw the blue light emanating from it. Quickly he hopped down to the floor so he could get a better look at the hologram that was loading. It took a moment to fully load before Rocket looked into a familiar face. His heart sunk into his stomach. Pain washed through him all over again, as if an old wound was turned fresh again.

Alicia smiled warmly at him and looked down in his direction. "Rocky, I hope this day finds you well. It has been ten years to the date since I died. I'm sorry for the pain this message may cause you, but there is something that has to be said. If you're not alone, please take this recorder somewhere that you can view it in private."

Groot, Drax, Gamora, and Peter Quill got up from their seats and started ushering people out of the bar. Rocket hadn't paid any attention to the fact that all around him patrons started getting up from their seats and shuffling for the door. Each of them leaving large tips on the table for cash out. They were polite enough to not make a whole lot of noise on their way out. Once everyone was gone, the four of them gathered around Rocket.

"Do you want us to stay Rocket?" Gamora asked touching his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, anything she has to say, can be said in front of my friends." Rocket voice dripped with sadness.

After another moment Alicia started to speak again. "I hope I gave you enough time to get comfortable. I know this is probably poor form for me to do this to you, but time was short and I wasn't in my right. In the three days that passed after I asked you to marry me, and we were talking about the things that we wished we still had time to do. I had been speaking to Dr. Adams about them. I wanted to secure our future. The night after we got married we...are you sure we're alone." Alicia stammered, Rocket could tell that she was blushing despite the blue holo-glow.

"After we...made love and you had fallen asleep. I left to go speak to Dr. Adams about what we had discussed. I knew that one of us could possibly die and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. The risk of one of us being left alone. Dr. Adams had been working on an experiment for us a special experiment." Alicia swallowed hard fighting back the tears that welled in her eyes. "He told me that the results weren't guaranteed, but he would try his hardest to make it happen."

Rocket shifted uncomfortably, starting to feel the need to retreat into himself again. There was a soft squeeze to his shoulder, when he looked back. He saw Gamora smiling at him sympathetically giving him strength against this emotional downpour.

"He was able to take your DNA from me, and several of my eggs. With whatever know-how he had of out genetic makeup. He could possibly create a child from our DNA. That would be wonderful, a legacy, so either of our life flames didn't burn out for nothing." Alicia pursed her lips.

"If it was a success, then as we speak my brother Alastair, would have brought those children to you on the tenth anniversary of when I passed. I know that seems like a long time for you to wait to meet your children. But since this was my idea, I wanted to make sure that you were ready to settle down. Ready for the responsibilities of fatherhood." Alicia gestured to where the cloaked figure should have been standing.

Rocket looked at the cloaked figure, who pulled his hood back. Indeed he was Alastair, looking gray and old around the eyes and lips. But the smile on his face had never faded in it's sincerity. It was a warm homecoming smile, one that Rocket had always wanted to see at the end of a long journey when he had come home. Up until he met the Guardians he'd never known that feeling before.

"On the other hand." Alicia's voice started softly. "If the experiment was a failure, then there would be no kids. If that happened I'm sorry that I got your hopes up. Please Rocky, remember the promise you made to me. Live a long happy life. Find someone to love you as you deserve to loved. I'll be waiting for you in the after. Goodbye Rocket." Alicia's beautiful hologram faded, leaving Rocket feeling cold inside.

Rocket buried his face in the crook of his arm and wept openly. This had been the first time in several years that he allowed a break down. Most of the time he would avoid thinking about Alicia, because he knew that the emotions would come on too strong. He didn't want to risk any chance of breaking the promise that he'd made to his wife. Rocket fell to his knees and sobbed, his shoulder quivering from his own inability to control himself. Gamora and Groot knelt down on either side of him and did what they could to comfort him.

"Oh my gods, I thought you said he was badass Uncle, not a baby." A small angry voice called out from somewhere in the room.

"Shut up, he's just sad. Let him feel the feels." Another small voice chimed in, this one having a softer, sweeter tone than the first.

Rocket's ears perked up as he wiped his eyes on the back of his arm, looking up at Alastair. "Who said that? There's nothing wrong with crying!" Rocket snapped back through a cracked voice.

"Sure there is, if you don't mind being called a _bitch_." The angry voice said, his voice emphasizing the b word.

"You're being mean. He deserves our compassion." The other voice said.

There was the sound of a commotion and a struggle coming from behind Alastair's cloak. Alastair scoffed, his face flushed bright red as he took a step back. Behind him were two small being. They were no taller than an than Alastair's legs. They were grappling each other. Finally one of them gained victory by twisting the other's ear, forcing them into the light from the bar ceiling.

Rocket's eyes went wide as he looked at the pair. They were twin raccoonoid, but there were obvious differences that favored Alicia. For instance their brown fur was much lighter in color, closer to a golden brown. They had all the markings of a raccoon, but they were a brown color instead of black. Clad in matching green jumpsuits, with black cloaks hanging from their shoulders. If it hadn't been for their eye colors, it would be difficult to tell them apart.

The victor, who of course had the other by the ear still said. "My name is Wreck, and this is my brother Scrap. It's very nice to meet you father." Rocket melted as he looked into the victor's dark pink eyes.

"So she says, I feel like I've been lied to. I thought you were suppose to be a badass." Scrap tried squirming against the other's vice like grip on his ear, but he couldn't get away.

Scrap's eyes were the same luminescent emerald green as impressive as Alicia's eyes had been.

"I told you to be nice." Wreck said firmly as they twisted their brother's ear once more.

"Alright that's enough." Alastair snapped, as he pull the pair apart. "Rocket let me introduce you to your son Scrap, and your daughter Wreck. Scrap likes to tinker with electronic devices and is constantly trying to build something to destroy Dr. Adams lab. He also likes to doing some cooking from time to time. I would recommenced putting him to work in the galley, it'll keep him out of trouble." Alastair chuckled, before turning his gaze to Wreck.

"Wreck likes to sing, and paint. She is also quite skilled in using a blaster. In her class she was the highest ranking student, super smart." Alastair beamed proudly of them.

Rocket was still in a daze, like someone had punched him in the stomach. "I...I got kids man." Rocket started to cry again as he pulled them against his body, embracing them.

"Oh daddy, it's okay we're here now." Wreck said holding him tightly.

"Ugh, get off me dad. This is so embarrassing." Scrap tried to squirm away.

"Shut up you little bastard, we are having a moment. " Rocket wept and hugged them even tighter.

Peter Quill sniffed and wiped his eyes, Gamora was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, it's just awesome you know. Look at them, it's beautiful." Peter was on the verge of breaking down.

"You like children?" Gamora asked as she looked down at the three raccoonoid's embracing.

"Yeah, of course I do, don't you?" Peter Quill wiped his face with his hands, trying to man up.

Gamora reached up and grabbed Peter Quill by the collar. "Everyone we will be back in a few moments. Important meeting aboard the Milano."

Peter Quill tried to say something, but gagged at the force of her pull. He struggled against her strong grip with no success of escaping. They disappeared through the door into the dark sky. Rocket raised and eyebrow and cocked his head. _I wonder what that is all about._ Rocket thought, before turning his attention back to his children.

Rocket spent the rest of the night get acquainted with his children. Learning as much as he could about each one of them. Rocket even introduced them to Groot, Stormy and Sylvan. Groot had a good laugh at the three raccoonoids, as they scrambled all over him. Groot constantly complimented them on their courageous climbing abilities. Of course Scrap took the most notice of Drax, wanting to learn how to become just like the famous destroyer. Wreck couldn't help but be fascinated with Sylvan, looking spiffy in her Nova Corps uniform.

Later when Peter Quill and Gamora rejoined the celebration, there was all kinds of introductions passing around. The kids begging to hear all of the stories about the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rocket obliging by starting with a doozy of a story. The story of how he'd been captured by the Bounty Hunter Du'Vok, and met a stranger named Silas in prison.

Time passed and everyone had long since passed out in the booths around the room. Rocket made his final sweep. Offering blankets to those who were just starting to fall asleep. Covering up the ones that had already fallen asleep. Kissing the heads of his beautiful children, that had fallen asleep amidst the branches of his very best friend Groot. Groot beamed happily as he cradled his two new wards.

When he finished his rounds, he noticed that Alastair had gone. He must have left some time during the celebration without so much as a goodbye, it wasn't like him. Rocket promised himself that he would follow up with his friend the next morning. For now, he curled up on Groot's lap so he could be close to his family. A soft sigh escaped Rocket's lips as he took one final look around the room. He was finally home, among his friends, his family. With that he dozed off, where he had dreams that he and Alicia were together again.

THE END


End file.
